


Охотники на колдунов. Часть 3. Соломон

by zalzala



Series: Охотники на колдунов [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Islam, Muslim Character, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalzala/pseuds/zalzala
Series: Охотники на колдунов [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883770





	Охотники на колдунов. Часть 3. Соломон

У стен роддома стояли мужчины и смотрели в окна, пытаясь угадать, что там происходит. Взгляды выражали надежду, тоску, нетерпение. Особняком стоял мужчина, без обычных подношений в виде цветов и конфет. Цветы всё равно не разрешат держать в палате — аллергия и прочее, конфеты тоже пока будет нельзя, чтобы у грудного ребёнка не начался диатез. 

Вышла молодая медсестра. Габриэль заподозрил, что произошло что-то плохое, потому что вместо улыбки на лице он заметил смятение. 

И тут же на хмуром небе, полном кучевыми серыми облаками, пролетели чёрные птицы. Прогрохотали отдалённые раскаты, неожиданно подул студёный ветер, разносилось эхом многоголосое карканье… 

— Мне очень жаль Габриэль Израилевич. Атония матки… кровотечение… не смогли спасти… — растерянно бормотала медсестра. 

— Сара умерла?! — Габриэль не мог поверить этому. 

— Ребёнка удалось спасти. Мальчик, три пятьсот. 

Мужчина как зомби прошагал за медсестрой. Самый светлый день в его жизни обернулся для него страшным горем. Он ожидал, что сейчас он поцелует жену, возьмёт ребёнка на руки, а через несколько дней они уедут домой. 

Медсестра протянула ему свёрток. Габриэль взглянул в лицо посапывающего младенца и, наконец, позволил себе заплакать. 

***

На скамейке сидел юноша, чем-то похожий на татарина, но не являвшегося им. Больше он напоминал араба, и по правде он состоял с ними в дальнем родстве, но принадлежал к сыновьям Авраама и Сары. Соломон смуглый, с вьющимися чёрными волосами, тёмно-карими глазами-миндалинами, большим, крючковатым носом. Маленькая чёрная шапка на макушке, называемая ермолкой или кипой полностью довершают портрет. 

— Шалом, Соломон! 

Юноша незамедлительно ответил. Казалось бы, мелочь, вроде прикосновений усами у муравьёв. Но как не Соломону знать, что всё начинается с мелочей? Ведь и в воде молекулы имеют водородные связи, но благодаря этим связям вода обладает уникальной теплоёмкостью, температурой кипения и замерзания. И именно благодаря мелочам люди представляют собой единую силу, а не кучу песка, которая рассыпается при малейшем дуновении. Ему не раз приходилось видеть, как один мусульманин приветствует другого, а тот как будто бы и не слышит. Не раз видел растерянность на лице, дающего салам. И даже был свидетелем, как один схватил за руку и буквально заставил ответить на салам, а тот ответил с таким раздражением и злостью (что лучше бы промолчал!), словно делает большое одолжение не по своему желанию. Поистине, нужно быть святым, чтобы продолжать приветствовать, не зная проигнорируют ли тебя или встретят враждебно. И многие, устав от равнодушия, перестают это делать, здороваясь только с теми, кого хорошо знают. Соломон видел, как два мусульманина проходят мимо, никак друг на друга не реагируя, словно на каждом из них шапка-невидимка. 

— Привет, Соломон! 

Перед ним стоял одноклассник с заискивающей улыбкой. Ну конечно, не прошёл мимо, пока юноша в ермолке в облаках витал, хотя если бы он так поступил, Соломон бы даже не заметил. Он сказал «привет» с нейтральным видом, зная, что одноклассник ненавидит его и боится. Отец не раз говорил, что раз слишком умных не любят, то пусть не питает иллюзий по поводу общества. Первое время он честно пытался подружиться, не втираясь в доверие, но то и дело натыкался на неприязнь, а то и на откровенную агрессию. Соломон был действительно умён, к тому же евреев во все времена терпеть не могли, хотя нельзя сказать, что они несправедливо заслужили подобное отношение. А так называемый «еврееизм» Соломона так и бросался в глаза — явно нерусское имя и тем более нерусская внешность. Тогда он пошёл на хитрость — где-то сознательно проигрывал, где-то давал списывать, где-то тонко льстил и одноклассники, прежде жгуче его ненавидевшие, теперь души в нём не чаяли. Вели себя как дрессированные собаки и даже за слово «жид» были готовы набить морду. Сказать, что Соломону это крайне не нравилось — ничего не сказать. Только ему ещё в школе учиться и учиться, так что портить себе жизнь он не хотел. 

— Это типичное поведение рабов. Пока ты их не покоришь себе, они будут тебя ненавидеть. 

Соломон не стал спорить, но и не стал соглашаться — просто запомнил на будущее. Не будем делать поспешных выводов, поживём-увидим. 

Рядом сидел чёрный ворон. Именно ворон, а не галка или ворона, которых путают между собой несведущие в зоологии горожане, хотя они и относятся к одному семейству. Галки — относительно мелкие, чёрные с серой шеей. Вороны — с серым туловищем и чёрной головой, крыльями и хвостом. 

Это же была очень крупная, с полностью чёрным оперением птица. Но Соломона удивил не факт его существования, а то, что дикая птица, обычно сторонящаяся людей, сидела на расстоянии вытянутой руки и внимательно глядела на него. Отравленное мистицизмом сознание решило, что это знак судьбы. Только что он мог значить? 

— Ну, кар! — сказал Соломон. Ворон улетел, но явно не оттого, что испугался человеческого голоса. Тот погрузился в неопределённые размышления, иногда прерываемые важными мыслями, поэтому не обратил внимания на компанию молодых людей, которые, завидев его, начали перешёптываться и подмигивать друг другу. Один из них подкрался к нему и сорвал с головы ермолку. 

Соломон допустил ошибку — вскочил со скамейки и пытался догнать и отобрать кипу, чем вызвал оглушительный смех. 

— Отдайте мне ермолку! Мне её папа подарил! 

— Смотрите, какой он сентиментальный! — и положил кипу в карман. Юноша был в отчаянии — вот стыд перед отцом. 

— Эй, отдайте ему ермолку! — послышался девчоночий голос. 

Позади них стояла девушка, по возрасту старшеклассница. Это была мусульманка, но очень необычная — в чёрном платке, в полосатой чёрно-белой водолазке, доходившей до колена, и короткой красной олимпийке, капюшон которой накинут на платок, и черных спортивных брюках. На шее висели металлический жетон с эмблемой какой-то рок-группы, кулон Инь-Ян, ожерелье из ракушек и другая всячина, которые удивительным образом гармонировали между собой. Видимо, чтобы добить смотрящего на неё своей необычностью, через плечо на длинном ремне перекинута сумка в виде кота, сшитого из серой шерсти, над которым сначала поиздевался Шредингер, а затем Франкенштейн. У кота были змеиные глаза и зашитый рот, в ухо вставлена серьга, на голове полосатый цилиндр, а на шее висел бубенчик. 

— Эй, красавица, а ты чего закутанная ходишь? Может быть ты лысая? — издевательски спросил парень, — давай и с тебя сниму! 

— Только попробуй, — пообещала девушка, — я тебе руку в нескольких местах сломаю. 

Тот протянул руку к платку, но та не стала отдёргивать голову — просто неожиданно подняла согнутую в колене ногу и пнула его в печень. Тот глухо вскрикнув, мешком упал на асфальт вниз лицом. Приятели, как и положено, не собирались помогать товарищу, а сбились в кучку, как стадо испуганных баранов. Соломон с ужасом смотрел, как парень, корчившийся на четвереньках, рвал желчью. Тот поднял слезящиеся глаза и с обидой произнёс: 

— Обещала же руку в нескольких местах сломать! 

— Могу организовать. Желание клиента для меня закон! — она наклонилась над ним и вывернула руку. 

— Какие пёрышки! Какой носок! И, верно, ангельский быть должен голосок! Спой, светик, не стыдись! — и дёрнула за руку. Тот заорал дурным голосом. 

— Хотя голос так себе. Значит так, в милиции знают, что я с головой не дружу, поэтому мне ничего за это не будет, а вот тебя ждёт долгое и болезненное лечение. Когда над тобой всё время ржут и пытаются сдёрнуть платок, знаешь ли, свирепеть начинаешь. Теперь отдаёшь тому парню ермолку и испаряешься. Ты меня понял? 

— П-п-понял. 

— Выполнять. 

Но тот не сразу отдал ему кипу, а не которое время собирался с силами, чтобы подняться на ноги. Кое-как разогнувшись, он сунул ему в руки его головной убор и проковылял подальше. Оказавшись на расстоянии, громко прокричал непечатное слово, обозначавшее невысокую степень адекватности мусульманки, а точнее его полное отсутствие. Та сделала выпад коленом, словно собираясь догнать и добавить, и парень от испуга подпрыгнул как козёл. 

— Круто ты с ними! — только и произнёс Соломон. 

— А то! На этого хоть посмотри — даже ушёл на почтительное расстояние, прежде чем пытаться меня оскорбить. Трусы, одним словом. 

— Спасибо… — наконец он сообразил, и неожиданно для себя спросил, — и как тебя зовут? 

Та внимательно на него посмотрела на него. Глаза у неё были янтарные, придававшее сходство с кошачьими. Тогда Соломон понял, почему вступив в драку, она была похожа на тигрицу. 

— Алиса. 

— Алиса? 

— Только не надо «Алиса в стране чудес». 

— Да нет, просто думала, что тебя должны звать Фатима, Зухра… а тут Алиса. 

— Тебя-то как самого звать? 

— Соломон. 

— У тебя папаша видимо тоже такой же чудак, как и у меня. Мамы они обычно больше думают, как бы детей не задразнили. Твоё имя знаешь, с чем ассоциируется? С Соломоном Кейном. Фильм интересный, но, правда мрачноват, да и рассказы, если бы он не оскорблял ислам, были бы вполне ничего. 

— Где ты так драться научилась? 

— В секции одной. Конечно, и до этого меня держали за психа, а теперь тем более не хотят связываться. Меня это устраивает — жить спокойнее. Правда близкие в шоке, ведь неизвестно, можно ли мне вообще заниматься подобным видом спорта…, — тут же замолкла, поняв, что чуть не проговорилась. Но Соломона просто так не собьёшь с толку. 

— Ну ладно, мне спешить надо. Бывай! 

***

Нельзя сказать, что Соломон забыл про Алису. Он даже посмотрел фильм и прочитал про пуританина. Но когда рассказал папе, как за него заступилась мусульманка, он встретил неожиданное раздражение и отповедь, сколько горестей евреям пришлось претерпеть от мусульман. Соломон честно не понял причину недовольства отца, но спорить не стал — себе дороже. 

Небо было серо-белым, прямо как небо под Аустерлицем. Было прохладно, но не ветрено. Соломон гулял в парке — у него был, как он называл «отходняк». Чем больше он изучал Тору, Талмуд и каббалу, тем больше он их ненавидел, и только способность терпеть и подчиняться, выработанная поколениями выживание во враждебном обществе, заставляли держать рот на замке и покорно постигать эти науки. Во время занятий он ощущал, как погружался во что-то тёмное и грязное. Казалось, был только мрак и ничего кроме мрака. 

Когда он гулял — он заново ощущал, что есть жизнь, свет и тепло. Вот воробей сидит на ветке и вертит головкой. Вот маленький ребёнок, улучив момент, когда бдительные родители отвлеклись, бежит к луже. 

— Мне на Курбан-байрам не прислали ни одного SMS, не написали ни одного сообщения! Никто не вспомнил, что я существую! Будто я умерла и лежу в могиле! 

— Тише, тише, не кричи! Вот парень на тебя смотрит! 

— Ему-то что! Врубил музыку так, что самого себя не слышит! — сказала она, не обернувшись. Наушники были, но они выключены, и Соломон слышал всё от первого до последнего слова. Этот крик окончательно встряхнул его, и мрак души спрятался в своё убежище до поры до времени. 

Голос показался ему знакомым. Алиса! Но они с подружкой уже помчались вглубь парка. Соломон не стал догонять — всё равно они идут по кругу, а значит, они вернутся сюда. 

И точно — Алиса, смеясь, рассказывала: 

— Это просто ужас! Когда я призналась, кто был моей первой любовью, все уронили челюсть на стол! Препод по физике, лысый, страшный, мне в отцы годится. Мне он же показался милым, да предмет вёл очень интересно, хотя я в школе физику не любила. Потом молодой препод по генетике. Такой симпатичный, жалко, что еврей! 

— Ты что, евреев не любишь? 

Это было подобно удару под дых. Алиса — антисемит? Зачем же тогда заступилась?! Поэтому он услышал лишь продолжение. 

-…сами мусульман не любят, за что мы их должны любить? Началось вот с чего — они ждали, что из рода Авраама появится последний пророк. И в Медине евреи жили бок о бок с арабами, но за людей их не считали и говорили — вот придёт пророк, и мы покажем вам кузькину тёщу! Потом да к ним переехал из Мекки последний пророк, но это оказался араб по имени Мухаммад! И они отказались его принять, хотя и признали, что он последний пророк. 

— Кто такой последний пророк? 

— Пророк, после которого ниспослание откровений с небес прекратится и его писание отменит собой предыдущие писания и будет законом вплоть до Судного дня. Всем пророкам было откровение, что после них будет последний пророк и его признаки описаны в Торе и Евангелиях. Помнишь: «Если любите Меня, соблюдите Мои заповеди. Я умолю Отца, и даст вам другого Утешителя, да пребудет с вами вовек, Духа Истины»? 

Соломон так и не заговорил с Алисой, да и она, поглощённая разговором, не заметила его. Но его волновал другой вопрос — правду ли она говорит о последнем пророке? Почему она знает то, чего он не знает? 

***

После этого разговора у него возникло стойкое ощущение, что от него что-то скрывают, и это ощущение превратилось в стойкую уверенность. Спросить напрямик у наставника или отца — это нарваться на большее, чем на простое недовольство. 

После того, как он закончил домашнюю работу, Соломону пришла мысль поискать что-либо в Интернете. Он забил в поиск «Предсказание Торы» и поисковик выдал «Предсказание Торы о пророке Мухаммаде». 

Прочтя эту книгу, он задумался. Ну, допустим Мухаммад — это и есть последний пророк. Именно о нём и говорила Алиса в разговоре со своей подругой. Соломон вздохнул и закрыл поисковик — становиться мусульманином он не собирался. 

Ноябрь, плавно переходящий в декабрь. Солнца уже давно не было, небо серое-серое, словно пыльная вата. От такой погоды всё казалось унылым, действительность казалась хуже, чем на самом деле. 

Соломон шёл, ссутулившись, время от времени поднимая лицо в небо, словно надеясь услышать что-то обнадёживающее. Нервы его были на пределе, он чувствовал, что в нём натянулась струна, которая вот-вот лопнет. 

Он не хотел больше учиться у наставника и решил, что ноги его там больше не будет. Напрасно осторожность говорила, что он так сделает себе ещё хуже, но Соломон собрался заявить отцу, что скорее повесится, чем пойдёт к наставнику. 

Жизнь еврея вовсе не была сладкой, как бы ему не завидовали. Она состояла из сплошного подчинения, к примеру, скажут, чтобы он учился на юриста — и, пускай, чужды тебе сухие законы, и вообще душа тянется к тому, чтобы складывать слова в рифмы — иди и учись, а стишки в свободное время попишешь. Скажут — женись на еврейке, и может быть ты влюблён в русскую, но тебе нельзя жениться не на еврейках, так что и думать забудь. Скажут — давай, освобождай место, родственнику нужна работа — и жалко того работника, и потом люди будут презрительно шептаться про «блатных родственничков» и бросать косые взгляды — а не смей перечить. 

Соломон подумал — а что если ему так и придётся жить? Вот сейчас ему надо изучать ненавистную каббалу, потом ездить на нелюбимую учёбу, потом жениться не по любви, потом каждый день тащиться на работу. И главное зачем? 

Просто делай, что тебе говорят. И не задавай вопросы. 

Соломон ощутил сильнейший протест — а вот я не хочу жить по указке чужого дяди! Я сам хочу решать для себя что хорошо, а что плохо! Я хочу самостоятельно принимать решения относительно своей судьбы! 

Отлично. Вот только каким образом? Как-то в школе задали домашнее задание сочинить сказку. И он придумал сказку о диком звере, который жил в клетке. Однажды он сбежал в лес. Сначала он радовался — ура, я свободен, бегаю, где хочу, делаю что хочу. Потом захотелось есть, но добывать пищу он себе не умел. На него пытались пару раз напасть — еле отбился. Встретил стаю таких же, как он, но они отвергли чужака. Скоро вечер, а где же он ночевать будет? И свобода уже не казалась такой заманчивой — холодно, голодно, негде спрятаться. Пришлось ему вернуться обратно в клетку. 

Неужели выхода нет? 

Он шёл по рынку и увидел татарский киоск, где продавили книги по исламу и прочую атрибутику. Ранее он всегда проходил мимо киоска, не обращая внимания, но сейчас он цеплялся за любую мелочь, которая позволила бы вернуть душевное равновесие. В глаза бросилась книга небесно-голубого цвета — того самого, которого ему так давно ему не хватало. На обложке он прочитал «Жизнь пророка Мухаммада» и арабская лигатура рядом с его именем. 

Соломон заглянул в кошелёк — денег как раз хватало на книгу. Обычно он деньгами не разбрасывался, но теперь… Получив желанную книгу, он быстро спрятал её в книгу и воровато оглянулся — не застал его за этим делом кто-то из знакомых? Убедившись в этом, Соломон пошёл в парк. Отец работал до вечера, так что он мог спокойно провести несколько часов за книгой. Он не заметил, как пролетело несколько часов. Нет, он ещё не уверовал в миссию пророка, но чувствовал, что появился в его жизни светлый лучик. 

Книгу лучше домой не заносить. Как бы он книгу тщательно не прятал, а может случиться такое, что он забудет перепрятать или её случайно найдут. 

— Алло, Моисей! Выйди на минутку на улицу — я сейчас приду. 

— Почему домой не зайдёшь? 

— Ну, пожалуйста! 

— Хорошо, раз ты так просишь. 

Соломон быстрым шагом направился к дому Моисея. У подъезда ждал его друг — светлоглазый, улыбчивый юноша. Смотришь на такого и думаешь, что уж ему-то не приходилось испытывать каких-либо трудностей. Но Соломон знал, что Моисей живёт под таким же прессингом, что и он сам, но, тем не менее, оставался оптимистом и именно этот оптимизм давал ему силы терпеть дальше с улыбкой на лице. 

— Привет, извини, что вытащил на улицу. 

— Ничего, я как раз собирался проветриться. 

— Ты не можешь спрятать у себя книгу? 

Моисей с удивлением наклонил голову: 

— У себя не можешь спрятать? 

— У меня негде прятать 

— Ладно, давай сюда свою книгу. Что-то новенькое! С каких пор ты заинтересовался Исламом? 

— Спрячь её! И не так громко — у стен есть уши! — прошипел Соломон. 

— Думаешь, дядя Габриэль будет недоволен? 

— Более чем. 

— Вот мне непонятно, с каких это фиников ты купил эту книгу. В твоём возрасте более логична литература несколько иного характера. 

Соломон рассказал о предсказании последнего пророка. 

— И ты думаешь, что этот пророк — Мухаммад? 

— Не знаю, — честно признался Соломон. 

— Хорошо, даже если у меня найдут эту книгу, я и под пытками не признаюсь, откуда она у меня. Но вот об этом я советую тебе забыть. 

— Я устал. 

Моисей нахмурился: 

— Ты об этом забудь. Правда, лучше забудь. 

Просто забудь. Просто не думай. 

Соломон понял, что он не хочет просто не думать 

***

Собственно, он не собирался отрекаться от всего, скорее он хотел убедиться, что другого пути нет. Христианство отверг сразу, тут же вспомнив, как в седьмом-восьмом классе уроки по литературе вела очень странный учитель. Вместо положенных Лермонтова, Горького, Некрасова, Салтыкова-Щедрина, она постоянно зачитывала жития христианских святых, рассказывала про поездки в церкви и монастыри, заставляла читать Евангелия. Соломону очень не нравилось активное насаждение христианства, и он решил проучить её — чисто по-еврейски. На её несчастье однажды была сдвоенная пара, и он в течение полутора часов задавал каверзные вопросы типа: 

— Кристина Сергеевна, если Иисус Бог, то кому поклонялся он сам? 

— Кристина Сергеевна, я слышал, что в течение трёх дней, пока Иисус был мёртв, мироздание работало в автономном режиме. Это правда? 

— Кристина Сергеевна, если он был распят и умер, признаете ли вы, что ваш Бог смертен? 

— Кристина Сергеевна, ведь в Библии написано, что свинина запретна, а обрезание обязательно. Почему христиане едят свинину и не делают обрезание? Иисус тоже был обрезан, христиане даже праздник по этому поводу справляют. 

— Кристина Сергеевна, вы утверждаете, что отец, сын и дух появились одновременно. Может ли сын и отец появиться одновременно? 

— Кристина Сергеевна, жёг ли свечи перед иконами Иисус? 

Учительница краснела, потела, говорила какую-то ерунду, пыталась игнорировать Соломона, но тот тогда просто выкрикивал вопросы с места, а его одноклассники злорадно хихикали. Дело закончилось тем, что она наорала на мальчика, выставила ему два в четверть, и вызвала отца в школу. 

Вернулся тогда Соломон грустный-грустный — это же надо он, хорошист, два за четверть получил! Да самый распоследний троечник так не позорился. Габриэль, правда, ругаться не стал — ну не может быть такого, чтобы его сын действительно так плохо знал предмет. К тому же другие учителя отзывались о нём, как о прилежном и воспитанном ученике, и вдруг ни с того ни с сего так набедокурил. 

— Насколько я знаю, вы должны проходить «Тарас Бульба» Гоголя. Какого рожна вы изучаете Евангелия и житие Сергия Радонежского? У вас литература или основы православной культуры? Мой сын — еврей, ему этого не надо! 

Объединившись с недовольными родителями, он подал коллективную жалобу и добился её увольнения. И теперь Соломон даже раздумывать не стал, стоит ли прибегать к христианству. Слишком много в этой религии неувязок и неточностей, а Соломон больше всего ненавидел именно слепую и бездумную веру во что-либо. Из одной клетки в другую? Благодарю покорно. Но ислам? Соломон подумал и понял, что ничего не знает об этой религии. Решив, что хуже от этого не станет, он решил больше узнать о нём. Не желая принимать во внимание многократно перевранные мнения, которыми грешил Интернет, он решил обратиться к первоисточникам. 

Когда Соломон читал «Детство» Максима Горького, он заметил два вида восприятия Бога, что есть «Дедушкин бог» — грозный Господь, который только и ищет возможность наказать человека за какую-либо провинность, и «Бабушкин бог» — напротив, воплощающий в себе христианскую концепцию доброты и всепрощения. Соломону не нравился страх, тянущийся через иудаизм, ломающий личность, превращающий человека в безвольное животное. Ему часто приходила в голову кощунственная мысль, что это надо священникам и предводителям, потому что какой смысл Богу запугивать человека, он и так в Его власти? 

«Если же Вы не послушаете Меня, презрите Мои постановления. И если душа Ваша возгнушается Моими законами, то Я поступлю с Вами так: пошлю на вас ужас; пошлю на вас чахлость; пошлю на вас горячку; истомятся глаза, и измучится душа ваша; будете сеять семена ваши напрасно, и враги съедят их; падёте пред врагами вашими; будут господствовать над вами неприятели ваши; будете бежать, когда за вами никто не гонится». 

«Наведу на вас мстительный меч; если вы укроетесь в города ваши, то пошлю на вас язвы; преданы будете в руки врага; хлеб, подкрепляющий человека, истреблю у вас; десять женщин будут печь хлеб ваш в одной печи; вы будете есть и не будете сыты» 

«Города ваши сделаю пустыней; опустошу святилища ваши; не буду обонять приятного благоухания жертв ваших; опустошу землю вашу, так что изумятся о ней враги ваши, поселившиеся на ней; вас рассею между народами; обнажу вслед вас меч». 

Не нравилось и христианское восприятие Бога, как доброго дедушки, который всё простит. Исповедался в церкви священнику — и продолжил дальше красть, что плохо лежит, оскорблять, проклинать, сплетничать, делать гадости ближнему, словно Бог этого не видит, а даже если и видит, то никак за это не накажет. 

Он купил в киоске ещё одну книжку — тоненькую, с цветами на персиковой обложке. «40 священных хадисов» — каждый хадис приводился на арабском языке, текст которого напоминал нотную запись и его перевод на русском и татарском языке. Аллах обращался через слова посланника ко всему человечеству и к нему, Соломону в частности, напоминая — нет, он не забыт и не брошен на произвол судьбы. 

«О сын Адама! Лишь Я Один избавляю каждого от забот его. Лишь Я Один прощаю просящего прощенья. Лишь Я Один приму покаяние кающегося. Лишь Я Один прикрою нагого одеждой. Лишь Я Один испуганного успокою. И лишь Я Один утолю голод голодного. И если раб Мой послушен Мне и занят исполнением повелений, Мною предписанных, облегчу ему Я, и укреплю его десницу, и избавлю от тягот грудь его, наполнив сердце его лёгкостью». 

«Я Сам свидетель того, что нет другого божества, кроме Меня Единого и нет равного Мне, а Мухаммад — Мой раб и посланник. А тот, кто не доволен своим предопределением и не проявляет терпения в невзгодах, не благодарит за блага и не проявляет довольства в достатке, пусть попробует найти себе другого Господа (но у него ничего не получится)». 

«О сыны Адама! Я не создал вас, чтобы стать больше в численности или для того, чтобы спастись от одиночества. Я также не создал вас, чтобы справиться с чем-то, с чем не справлялся без вас, или для того, чтобы вы принесли Мне какую-то пользу, или избавили Меня от того, что мне вредит. А создал Я вас только для того, чтобы вы поклонялись Мне, были Мне премного благодарны и славили Имя Моё днём и ночью. И если для поклонения Мне соберутся вместе те, кто были до вас, и те, кто придут после вас, и те, кто уже умер, и те, кто ещё жив, великие из них и простые, свободные и рабы, люди и даже джинны, то это не прибавит к Величию Моему ничего, даже на вес пылинки. Также, если с целью преступить против Меня, соберётесь все вы и те, кто был до вас, и те, кто придут после вас, те, кто уже умер, и те, кто ещё жив, великие из них, и простые, свободные и рабы, люди и даже джинны, то это не убавит от Величия Моего ничего, даже на вес пылинки». 

«О сын Адама! Каждый из вас заблудший, кроме тех, кого Я наставлю на путь истинный. И каждый из вас болен, кроме тех, кого Я излечу. И каждый из вас беден, кроме тех, кого Я сделаю богатыми. И каждый из вас пропащий, кроме тех, кого Я спасу. И каждый из вас творит дурное, кроме тех, кого уберегу Я. Так покайтесь же перед Аллахом, пусть Он смилуется над вами». 

***

Зимние каникулы. Габриэль уехал к родственникам, а Соломона оставил дома, чтобы не прерывать занятия. Соломон не возражал. 

Просто он проснулся утром и внутренний голос сказал: «Пора! До каких пор ты будешь беспечен? Не настало время встать на истинный путь?» 

«Пора» — согласился Соломон. Он пошёл в ванную и принял душ, затем высушил волосы, оделся и вышел на улицу. 

Девственно чистый снег сверкал так, словно на него посыпали алмазной крошкой, голубое-голубое небо. Соломон сразу вспомнил первую книгу по исламу такого же цвета. 

Позади кто-то шёл быстрым шагом — снег скрипел как пенопласт. Соломон обернулся и увидел Алису. 

— Ассаляму алейкум. Скажи, пожалуйста, как доехать до мечети? 

Алиса сначала удивилась, потом улыбнулась и ответила: 

— Валейкум ассалям. Садись на такую-то маршрутку и выходи на такой-то остановке. 

— ДжазакиЛлаху хайран. 

— Ва йаки. 

Соломон дошёл до остановки, приехал в мечеть. Там уже собирались на молитву. Та и дело было слышно «Ассаляму алейкум». Кто-то взял его за руку и усадил рядом с собой. 

«Пятничный намаз» — сообразил Соломон. Имам читал проповедь, и все слушали его, не проронив ни слова. 

Начали встраиваться в ряды. Опять кто-то потянул Соломона и поставил рядом с собой. «Но я же не умею читать намаз!» — испугался юноша. Молитва уже началась, и Соломону ничего не оставалось, как повторять за всеми. После намаза мужчины стали расходиться. 

— Можно спросить? — сказал он мужчине, который стоял рядом с ним. 

— Обращайся, брат. 

— Я хочу принять ислам. 

Мужчина широко улыбнулся и что-то сказал имаму. Тот объявил. 

— Этот молодой человек хочет принять ислам. Кто будет свидетелем, — и спросил Соломона, — ты знаешь, как принимать ислам. 

— Да, — ответил Соломон с бешено колотящимся сердцем, словно сердцем, будто он собирался прыгнуть с вышки. 

— Ничего не бойся, — подбодрил имам. 

Мусульмане радостно приветствовали новообращённого, пожимали ему руки, обнимали его. 

— Как зовут тебя? 

— Соломон. 

— Был Соломон — стал Сулейман. 

Соломон вышел из мечети в приподнятом настроении. Но чем ближе подъезжала маршрутка к остановке, тем сильнее испарялась его радость. Как отец воспримет то, что он принял ислам. 

«Ты же не отступишь от пути Аллаха?» — спросил внутренний голос. 

«Нет» — ответил Соломон и решил стойко встретить предстоящие трудности. 

***

Соломон забрал книгу у Моисея и ждал, когда приедет его отец. Он был на взводе, ведь папа был самым главным, самым значимым человеком в его жизни. 

Щёлкнул ключ. Как ни скрывал он свою нервозность, Габриэль это заметил и спросил: 

— Что произошло? 

— Пап, — на краткий момент, собираясь с силами — я принял ислам. 

— И когда ты только успел? — его лицо не предвещало ничего хорошего. 

— Я слышал, что в Торе есть предсказание о последнем пророке. Я хотел узнать, кто этот человек, но знал, что не ты, не наставник мне этого не скажут. Когда мне сказали, что этот человек — пророк Мухаммад, я решил подробнее узнать его личность. Когда я убедился, что никто не может быть последним пророком, кроме него, я уверовал в его учение. 

— Ты думаешь, этот пророк — Мухаммад? Этот безграмотный араб? 

«Знал!» — охнул про себя Соломон. 

— Да, он неграмотный араб, но он был лучшим из людей, которые жили на земле. И евреи признали его посланническую миссию, но отвергли его из-за своих страстей. 

— Довольно! Надо было тебя увезти в Израиль, тогда бы ты не набрался этого бреда. 

— То, как поступили евреи с Палестиной — просто отвратительно, ведь арабы как сыновья Авраама и Агарь имеют такие же права на эту землю, что и евреи! 

— Убирайся отсюда! Я не потерплю в своём доме отступников! 

Соломон стал покорно собирать вещи. 

***

Соломон жил в мечети. Чтобы экономить деньги, в школу он ходил пешком, а в столовой брал булочку и чай. Он никому не жаловался на своё положение, но было видно, что ему приходится тяжело — перестал улыбаться и шутить. Просить помощи у отца он не собирался, да и вряд ли бы он ему помог. Утешался философским «могло быть и хуже». У него было время подумать, как действовать дальше 

Однажды он заболел. Заболел странно — он начал видеть неясное свечение от предметов. Узнав расписание врача-офтальмолога в поликлинике, Соломон решил подождать — так-то работа глаз не нарушилась, да и смысл ли устраивать скандалы — всё равно от этого он не попадёт на приём раньше времени. Потом появилась ломота в суставах. Соломон подумал, что он устал, да и погода меняется, поэтому прилёг отдохнуть. Но лучше не становилось, более того появилась какая-то нудная боль. К тому же его охватило безразличие человека, разбуженного посреди ночи — ему всё равно, что у него куча проблем и что он когда-нибудь умрёт, единственное, что ему хотелось — это спать дальше. Вот и Соломон понимал, что по-хорошему нужно просить помощи, вдруг у него что-то серьёзное, но для этого нужно было встать, подойти, сказать, а у него не было желания делать лишние телодвижения. Дальше был то ли сон, то ли бред — он видел себя стоящим посреди кладбища с огненным мечом в руках, а в небе пролетали стаи чёрных птиц. 

Наутро он ощутил, что странная немочь исчезла, зато свечение стало ярким, разноцветным, как от настольной лампы. Соломона это и пугало и страшно интересовало, тем более свечение непросто переливалось, как гирлянды на ёлках, но и таинственным образом передавало подробную информацию о предмете. 

«Ну всё, я чокнулся, я сошёл с ума» — отстранённо подумал Соломон. Он просто оглядывал привычную обстановку, узнавая о ней что-то новое, и ему это нравилось. В мечеть зашёл сторож, и Соломон поспешно отвёл глаза, узнав лишнее. 

Вслед за ним зашла девушка со странным полем, по которому мчались большие и малые вихри. 

— Алиса? 

Та вздохнула: 

— Да это я. 

— Но почему? Ты же вроде учишься? 

— Вроде училась — передразнила она — и училась бы дальше, да только приснилась женщина с ледяными глазами 

— С голубыми? 

— Я сказала — с ледяными. Как вспомню, так вздрогну. Говорит, бросай всё, в родном городе только что молодой охотник завершил перестройку поля, его нужно уму-разуму научить. Как приехала — так ужаснулась: в городе самый настоящий гадюшник! 

— Гадюшник? 

— На каждом шагу колдуны. 

— Я не пойму «охотники», «колдуны», «перестройка поля». 

Алиса начала терпеливо объяснять. Соломону стало страшно. 

— Этого не может быть! 

— Ладно, раз это глюки, иди по городу прогуляйся. Только не факт, что обратно вернёшься. 

— Я не собираюсь ни с кем воевать! 

— Чхать они хотели, хочешь ты или нет. Если у тебя поле охотника значит ты враг, подлежащий уничтожению. 

У Соломона голова пошла кругом. Он хотел встать и пойти куда-нибудь. 

— Не дёргайся, — Алиса придавила руку к груди, принуждая его лечь обратно, — это война, а на войне не спрашивают, хочешь воевать или нет. Я тоже была в шоке, когда это со мной произошло. Единственное что хорошо — это, наконец, поджелудочная заработала, но надо ли мне здоровье такой ценой? 

— Поджелудочная? 

— Сахарный диабет первого типа. 

— Это когда инсулин принимать? 

— Да. Выяснили случайно, когда была маленькой. В школе я колола инсулин в лаборантской или медпункт, но всегда носила с собой аптечку. Кто-то увидел, что в аптечке шприцы, и по школе пошли слухи, что я наркоманка. Нет, меня не стали травить в открытую, но шарахались как от прокажённой. Объяснять, что у меня сахарный диабет я не стала — вряд ли они поймут, что это такое. Мне предлагали перевестись в другую школу, но я решила держаться до последнего, потому что если я уйду, то точно дам повод думать, что я наркозависимая. И один раз на большой перемене в туалет ворвались несколько старшеклассников, которые прижали меня к стенке и требовать дури. Что я им могла сделать — девчушка-соплюшка против здоровенных парней. Тщетно я пыталась объяснить, я колю инсулин, они только смеялись надо мной — мол все наркоманы говорят, что они диабетики. До этого сложившаяся ситуация действовала на нервы, а после подобного в мозгах окончательно перемкнуло, и я решила, что раз им так хочется кайфа — будет им кайф. Давай, подставляй плечо, и вкатила ему сто двадцать единиц сразу. Сидим, ждём, парень начал бледнеть, на лбу пот появился — плохеет ему на глазах. Он ещё спрашивает — а скоро ли приход будет? Я ответила — подожди ещё чуть-чуть, щас такой приход будет — закачаешься. И он закачался. В смысле — начал биться в судорогах. Тогда даже до них дошло, что что-то не то происходит. Я начала говорить, что, если бы я баловалась дурью, он бы сейчас тоже лежал, блаженно пуская слюни. Но инсулин — это лекарство, к тому же смертельно опасное, и я пыталась донести до ваших губкообразных мозгов эту простую мысль, но вы ничего не поняли, поэтому пришлось наглядно показать, что такое инсулиновый шок. Нет, парня я откачала, потом не нашлось больше желающих попробовать «дури», и хоть в этот раз история закончилась благополучно, но в следующий раз может так не повезти и мне нужно научиться защищать себя, поэтому я пошла в спортивную секцию. 

— Родители знали? 

— Знали, но папа так сказал, что я не просижу всю жизнь под родительским крылом, а значит, мне придётся научиться с таким заболеванием и с такими людьми. И знаешь ли — правильно сказал! С волками жить — по-волчьи выть. Инстинкт сохранения вида, когда стая рвёт больных животных, чтобы они не обременяли их. Но это животные, а то люди! На что им разум дан? Чтобы размышлять или чтобы придумывать обидные дразнилки для ботаника Вани? Знаешь, что забавно? 

— Что же? 

— Они хотят естественного отбора? Будет им естественный отбор! Вася задохнётся от ХОБЛ, потому что он начал курить ещё в пятом классе. Маша благодаря привычке жрать много и вкусно переживёт инфаркт миокарда, а, потом, не желая ограничивать себя в еде и пить множество таблеток заработает и второй, а потом и третий, но третий инфаркт — это верная смерть, хотя и второй мало кому удаётся пережить. Петя заработает цирроз печени и однажды при рвоте после очередной пьянки начнётся массивное кровотечение из пищевода, и скорая помощь не успеет приехать. Вика станет наркоманкой и сдохнет от передоза. Даша будет работать проституткой, заразится ВИЧ, а потом будет долго и мучительно помирать от последствий СПИДа, никому ненужная. А я буду стоять на кладбище, смотреть на их могилы и смеяться над ними. 

Алиса зло оскалилась — смотри, кто я такая. Соломон вздохнул — он не винил её в излишней жестокости. 

— Ты как здесь оказался? 

— Отец выгнал из дома. 

— Предложила бы тебе жить у себя, да у меня трое братьев по лавкам сидят. 

***

Алиса рассказала, что в Казани есть община охотников на колдунов, и главой мусульманского форта является эмир Ибрагим. Сказала и про то, что старшие охотники организовали школу, где обучали молодых охотников борьбе с колдунами. Вот только Соломон не выразил желания срываться с места, да и Алиса честно призналась, что мусульмане деградируют, поэтому младшие охотники могли устроить ему весёлую жизнь и не посмотреть, что он их брат по вере, если прознают, что он — еврей. 

Мусульманка стала его тренировать и особенно много внимания она уделяла физической подготовке — заставляла проделывать множество упражнений на выносливость, ловкость и скорость. Она учила не только специфическим приёмам воздействия на поле, но и приёмам каратэ. Алиса была весьма сурова, и с Соломона порой по семь потов сходило, но не жаловался — они не собирались играть в игрушки. 

Алиса рассказывала, что учителя спортивных секций открещивались от неё, как священник от чёрта, узнав, что она сидит на инсулине, и только один тренер по каратэ не побоялся взять девочку с сахарным диабетом. Строго говоря, такой вид спорта был ей не показан, но Алиса плевала на запреты врачей — в пределах разумного конечно. Тренер был весьма своеобразный, «его можно сразу убить или любить — третьего не дано». Его тренировки отличались весёлым садизмом, но тех, кто не сбегал на первых порах, потом уже за уши не оттянуть от них. Алиса его уважала за то, что он не носился с ней как с хрустальной, и даже когда она падала в обморок, он не пугался, а отпаивал сладким чаем и гонял дальше, прозвав её неваляшкой. Врачи были не слишком рады, но смирились, видя, что здоровье улучшились. 

Она решила остаться верной традиции, например, наматывать круги на стадионе, «одним из важнейших навыков после умения драться является способность быстро бегать! Очень выручает, если не рассчитал силы и нарвался на серьёзного противника». Под конец Соломон еле волочил ноги и двигался исключительно на упрямстве, а Алиса ещё умудрялась прыгать по баллонам, стоявшим в качестве ограждения возле беговой дорожки. 

— Ты — Со Хай! 

— Ты тогда — Фредди Вонг, — насмешливо ответила Алиса, тоже смотревшая фильм «Пьяный мастер», — давай вставай, Джеки Чан недоделанный. 

Ещё что удивляло Соломона — не только жёсткость тренировок, но и жестокость приёмов. Вряд ли тренер Иваныч учил, как правильно схватить за кадык, чтобы сломать хрящи гортани или как ударить в солнечное сплетение, чтобы вызвать разрыв диафрагмы. Да ещё это сопровождалось циничными комментариями типа: «Если продолжать дальше выкручивать руку — можно вывихнуть сразу три сустава» или «Если в ближайшие пять минут не сделать дырку в горле — человек умирает от удушья». Нельзя сказать, что Соломон придерживался ненасилия при любых обстоятельствах, но его смущало излишняя для девушки безжалостность. 

— Чем отличаются уличные драки от боевых искусств, которые проходят в секциях, клубах и других заведениях? — поучала его Алиса, — В уличной драке нет никаких правил. Конечно, владение боевыми искусствами — это хорошо, но там упор делается на правильность техники, а не на максимальное нанесение вреда здоровью, и если, сойдясь на татами, ты ударишь ногой в пах — тебя дисквалифицируют, и пускай противник повержен, но ты проиграл соревнование. В уличные драки лучше не ввязаться, но, если тебе так не повезло, главная задача — остаться живым и по возможности здоровым. И для этого и для этого в первую очередь нужно избегать их. Тут уместно правило лучше быть живым трусом, чем мёртвым героем. Не то новички начинают думать: всё, я каратист, я теперь крутой, и никто мне не страшен, и начинают искать приключения на свою задницу. И приключения их находят — в виде приватного знакомства с врачом-травматологом. Наш тренер в драке стоит десятерых, но он не гуляет по улице один после того, как стемнеет. 

Как говорил тренер Иваныч «Не бойся превысить меры самообороны! Разбираться с милицией будешь потом, а вот спасать свою или чужую жизнь нужно уже сейчас». На татами запрещается даже слишком сильно выражать радость по поводу победы, не то, что наносить серьёзные травмы. Здесь же им плевать, что ты можешь остаться калекой или даже умереть, так что отбрось излишнюю жалость и бей изо всех сил. Самые эффективные приёмы — они и самые жестокие. Если есть возможность ударить в пах — бей в пах, можешь дотянуться до лица — бей раскрытой ладонью в глаза, если противник забыл про свои ноги — опусти пятку на подъем стопы и сломай кости плюсны. 

Алиса схватила толстую ветку, лежащую на земле, и сделала вид, что хочет хлестнуть ею по лицу. 

— Настоящий мастер может любой подручный предмет превратить в смертельное оружие. И реалии таковы, что вряд ли под рукой может оказаться твой любимый шест или катана, зато, к примеру, на земле может лежать пустая бутылка из-под пива. Перехватываешь удобнее за горлышко и действуешь как дубиной. Если разобьётся о чью-то голову и получится «розочка» — ещё лучше. 

Помнишь, как я обещала тому придурку сломать ему руку, а на самом деле пнула в живот? Тот, в самом деле, думал, что нужно беречь руки, забыв, что на теле есть много мест, в которые можно бить. У нас так Иваныч любил новичков ловить: говорит, что будет бить по корпусу, а делал подсечку или ещё что-то в этом роде. 

Соломона удивляла энергичность Алисы и её способность открывать в нем скрытые резервы: казалось, он должен был свалиться без сил, ан нет — всё равно не падал и продолжал тренироваться. Порой ему виделось, что Алиса слишком много от него хочет, он уже истощён до крайности и больше ничего не может, а она всё равно продолжает его мучить! Но постепенно ему начало нравиться работать на пределе сил, появился азарт — а смогу ли я сдюжить или не смогу? 

Алиса была опытнее, но всё-таки проигрывала в одном — в игре «Поймай шпиона» представлявшей собой смесь спортивного ориентирования и салок. Один из них — «шпион» выбирался в город и прятался, потом звонил на мобильный телефон «разведчику» и называл координаты. Но мало было «разведчику» отыскать «шпиона» — так ещё нужно было подкрасться к нему и при этом не дать поймать самого себя. Соломон в детстве облазил весь город и знал все укромные уголки, к тому же как, оказалось, обладал талантом создания различных полей — маскировочных, защитных, сигнальных. Алиса же владела этим средне, с презрением называя это методом колдунов, к тому же ей не хватало выдержки, которая с избытком была у Соломона — тот мог, сколько необходимо сидеть в засаде или прятаться. Не удивительно, что в этой игре Соломон оставался победителем. Вот и в очередной раз юноша подкрался сзади и насмешливо постучал пальцем по спине, означая этим провал разведчика. Алиса в ответ схватила руку в захват. 

— Если это было бы на самом деле, тебе бы не поздоровилось, Соломон! 

Тот морщился от боли, но по-прежнему усмехался: 

— Не поздоровилось бы тебе Алиса, ведь колдун бы не стал деликатно стучать пальчиком по спине. 

— Я не сильна в шпионских играх, но зато я хороша в открытом бою! 

Юность брала своё — и после тренировок они часами гуляли по городу, иногда заходя в кафе или столовые. Алиса платила за него, и Соломон не стал играть в постоянную позу вежливости, решив отплатить тем же, когда представится возможность. 

Соломон научился отключать эмоции по своему желанию: когда надо — радовался, когда надо — печалился. Конечно, это полезный навык для выживания, но калечащий психику — Соломон и сам отметил, что эмоции слабые, ненастоящие. Алиса же умудрялась расшевелить его — то вызывала неконтролируемое раздражение своими методами тренировки, то он хохотал до упаду или умиротворённо сидел с ней в кафе. Алиса не стеснялась своих эмоций — яркие, плотные, горячие, они согревали сердце Соломона. Ему было крайне непривычно реагировать на каждое событие в его жизни. 

Соломону частенько казалось, что он живёт в королевстве кривых зеркал. Не понимал он многих вещей, а впоследствии и понимать не собирался: не понимал любовь парней к сальным шуткам и особую гордость ранней потерей девственности и множеством любовниц. Не понимал он нескромного поведения девушек, которые не обижались на эти самые шутки, откровенно флиртовали с противоположным полом, одевались как бляди, постоянно идя на конфронтацию со школьными учителями. Не понимал, как можно до брака переспать с десятерыми и брезговал этим. Не понимал, почему высмеиваются такие хорошие качества как скромность и стыдливость. Поэтому он легко воспринял моральные ценности ислама. 

Не верил он любовь с первого взгляда и считал это игрой гормонов, которая, в конечном счёте, ни к чему хорошему не приводит, как после наркотического опьянения наступает долгое и мучительное протрезвление, где оказывается, что муж храпит по ночам, а жена ходит в халате и бигуди. Никто же не ждёт от друга, что он будет идеален во всех отношениях и учится прощать ему недостатки, значит, брак требует более тщательного построения отношений. 

Алиса была не просто его наставником, она стала его солнцем. Говорят же «свет моей души», и она действительно стала его светом в доселе не слишком радостной жизни. «Неужели это и есть любовь?» — спрашивал себя Соломон и с ужасом понимал, что да. С ужасом, потому что он считал себя обузой для неё, да и без брака они не имели никаких прав друг на друга. Какой же их него жених — живёт практически на улице, без работы, без ничего. 

Выйдя из кинотеатра, Соломон и Алиса обсуждали сюжет фильма, как вдруг на ясное небо набежали облака, и поднялся такой сильный ветер, что воздух стал плотным, и через него приходилось пробиваться. К тому же пыль забивалась в глаза и люди прятались в магазины, торговые центры, подземный переход. Соломон и Алиса скрылись в торговом центре и сквозь стекло смотрели, как бесновалась стихия. Но он утих, и люди высыпали на улицу, но потом так же спешно вернулись в убежища. Алиса неожиданно выбежала на улицу и унеслась в дождь. Соломон растерялся, но тут же помчался вслед. Он пытался догнать Алису, но та бегала зигзагами и не зло смеялась над ним. Соломон почувствовал, что ему нравится ощущать, как капли разбиваются о его лицо и даже порывы далеко не тёплого ветра, неприятно холодящего тело, не смущали его. Дождь лил стеной, не давая чётко разглядеть на расстоянии несколько метров, Алиса воспринималась как смеющийся метеор, и казалось, что дождь тоже смеялся. Наконец Соломон поймал Алису за капюшон куртки. 

— Отпусти! 

— А ты не убежишь? 

— Убегу. 

— Тогда не отпущу. 

— Раз ты не хочешь меня отпускать — женись на мне! 

— Что? 

— Ну что ты такой непонятливый? Пойдём к Фатих-хазрату, он нам никах прочитает. 

— Как же отец? 

— Отец согласен — он знает, что я за плохого замуж не выйду. 

— Но это же... 

— Ты не хочешь на мне жениться? 

Соломон очень этого хотел, но мог ли мечтать о подобном будущем, когда смерть ходит за ними по пятам? 

— Друг мой, — сказала Алиса — знаешь ли, неизлечимая болезнь учит тому, что когда-нибудь ты умрёшь. Не от самой болезни, так по другой причине. Когда понимаешь этот факт, жить, как ни странно жить становится легче. Меняются приоритеты, ясно видишь цель. 

— Твоя цель — это я? 

— Представь себе, что мы бы не были охотниками на колдунов. Мы бы ходили вокруг да около, думая, а достаточно ли мы нравимся друг другу, чтобы связать жизнь. Сейчас, когда каждый из нас рискует нарваться на колдуна в очередной вылазке в город, знаешь, последнее что волнует — сколько у тебя квадратных метров, есть ли высшее образование и всё такое. Потому что метры, деньги, диплом — это не ты сам. Мне нужен ты. 

Парни возраста Соломона даже при мысли о свадьбе бегут, опережая собственный визг ужаса. Когда-то Соломон увлекался плетением из бисера, и однажды вместо обычных ящериц, крокодилов и жучков решил сплести кольцо. Когда отец спросил его, зачем он это делает, мальчик ответил, что он хочет подарить его своей невесте. Габриэль засмеялся, но помог его сделать. Прошло время, он раздал свои поделки и случайно нашёл кольцо, когда он собирал вещи. Он никогда не думал, что ему придётся жениться во время войны, его подарком невесте будет лишь это кольцо, свадьба состоится в мечети, где гостями на ней были только братья Алисы. Но стоя перед имамом в мечети, в простых джинсах и старой водолазке, он бы в жизни не променял это на пышную свадьбу с традиционным белым платьем невесты, золотыми кольцами с бриллиантами и прочей мишурой. Когда имам прочитал им никах, Соломон просто взял руку Алисы и понимал, что именно сейчас он по-настоящему счастлив. 

***

Этот день был отвратительно холодный. Алиса на этот раз играла роль «шпиона». Соломон терпеливо ждал звонка на телефон — «шпиону» давалось не более получаса, чтобы спрятаться. Но проходило время, а звонка всё не было. Тот начал злиться — неужто она решила поиграть на нервах, чтобы так отомстить за очередной проигрыш. Тот начал названивать на мобильный. Сигнал шёл, но Алиса не отвечала. Злость сменилась беспокойством — а что если Алиса попала в беду? 

Соломон помчался во весь дух, прижимая мобильный к уху. Равнодушные гудки... таким же равнодушным голосом оператора: «Вы можете оставить голосовое сообщение. Абонент не отвечает». Наконец он услышал звонок из какого-то двора. Забежав туда, он увидел, что рядом с мёртвым мужчиной лежит девушка в полосатой чёрно-белой водолазке с красной олимпийкой... 

— Алиса, нет… 

Алиса лежала в позе молящегося в земном поклоне. От напряжения у Соломона заболела голова. Это была странная боль — над левым виском она вгрызалась в череп, словно собираясь проделать в нём дыру. Отмахнувшись от неё, на негнущихся ногах он проковылял к Алисе и рухнул на колени. Соломон перевернул её и увидел на лбу пулевое отверстие. Казалось, что это какая-то бессмыслица, жестокая шутка — ну не может быть такого, что человек, с которым ты вчера разговаривал — умереть. 

Грудную клетку словно стиснуло железными обручами — настолько тяжело было ему дышать. Только ощутив на своих руках тяжесть безвольного тела, он осознал, что это не дурной сон, а безжалостная реальность. 

— АЛИСА-А-А-А-А-А!!! 

Страшный крик, пронзительный и в тоже время оглушительный, могущий принадлежать потустороннему духу, но никак не живому человеку. Случайные прохожие с удивлением и ужасом смотрели, как еврей раскачивался взад-вперёд, прижимая к себе мёртвую мусульманку, и воя как раненый зверь. 

Люди тормошили его, пытаясь расспросить его, но он воспринимал их речь как набор звуков, ничего для него не значащий. Ничего не добившись от него, они оставили его. Реальность распадалась на разноцветные пятна, превращаясь в причудливую картину импрессиониста. 

И снова на грани сна и бреда — он увидел сцену из прошлого: 

Колдун выстрелил в живот. Пуля прошла сквозь живот, пробив позвоночник. Алиса не закричала лишь потому, что было так больно, что от боли она забыла, как дышать. Она упала на колени, прижимая правую руку к животу. 

Колдун решил не просто убить — поглумиться над беспомощной жертвой, насладиться страхом жертвенного животного, над которым медленно заносят лезвие ножа. Алиса подняла лицо, и колдун решил взглянуть ей в глаза. 

Во взгляде была видна боль и такая звериная ненависть, что, если бы Алиса, могла бы двигаться, она бы убила бы колдуна голыми руками, вцепилась бы в шею, чтобы вырвать зубами горло, лишь бы выдавить из него жизнь. «УМРИ» — кричала она всем естеством, обратив на это страшное повеление все силы своей души. 

А затем — она улыбнулась, словно собираясь рассмеяться над самим колдуном, словно зная то, чего не мог знать сам колдун, и это знание сулило ему самое ужасное, что можно себе представить. 

Это было для него слишком, и он немедля выстрелил ей в лоб. Но как только он собирался покинуть место преступления, как ледяные пальцы сомкнулись на горле, сжав его как стальные тиски, перекрыв малейший доступ воздуха. 

Колдун сам умирал. Он нелепо сидел на заде, широко расставив распрямлённые судорогой ноги, и сипел, пытаясь протолкнуть воздух. Конечно, колдуны владели навыками самоисцеления, но попробуй их примени, когда практически потерял сознание от боли и удушья. 

***

Монитор противно заверещал, и врач громко выругался, выражая своё отношение к происходящему: 

— Ну что там?! 

— Фибрилляция! 

— Маша, тащи дефибриллятор! Адреналин! Разряд! 

Худое тело парня дёрнулось, но линия ЭКГ, подскочив несколько раз, опять замерла. 

— Разряд! 

— Без толку! 

— Сам вижу! Работай амбушкой, 1 я буду проводить массаж сердца. 

Соломон словно выкинули из тела в открытый космос. Он ничего не видел, не слышал, не ощущал своего тела и положения его в пространстве, как будто бы находясь в вакууме. Лишь жгучая боль, как будто бы идущая из другой вселенной тонкой ниткой тянулась к нему, напоминая ему, что он жив. Больше всего хотелось ему выдернуть этот зудящий нерв, чтобы он его не беспокоил. 

Время остановилось. Ни будущего, ни прошлого — лишь бесконечное сейчас. Если бы Соломон мог испытывать эмоции, он чувствовал, что ему это нравится, но что можно было сказать точно — он хотел, чтобы это никогда не кончалось. 

— Маш, запиши время смерти. Видимо парень вслед за девушкой ушёл, — врач устало присел. 

— Вот это я понимаю — любовь! Не то, что у меня — заплачет ли хоть этот козёл, если со мной что-нибудь случится. 

— Кому любовь, а кому смерть констатировать, — ворчливо отметил мужчина, — да и не верю в любовь мусульманки и еврея. 

— Любовь зла, полюбишь и… еврея! — пошутил паренёк в синей форме фельдшера скорой помощи. 

«Раствориться в Пустоте и стать самому Пустотой — заманчиво, не так ли?» — спросил голос. Соломон с досадой отметил разум, который не хотел успокаиваться, и не давал ему покоя. 

«Ты не Пустота и не можешь стать ей. Как говорил Рене Декарт «Я мыслю, значит, я существую». 

«Так что мне мешает прекратить существование?». 

«Отказываясь жить, ты предаёшь своё стремление к жизни, которые заложено Творцом в каждое живое творение. Даже хилое растение изо всех сил тянется к солнцу». 

«Что толку от моих трепыханий?». 

«В тебе есть бесконечный мир возможностей, которые так бездарно хочешь похоронить. Если ты сдашься, то другим подавно нечего делать. Но для тебя это не убедительно?». 

«Да». 

«Загляни в своё прошлое. Если ты не найдёшь ни одной причины, по которой ты должен жить…». 

«Валяй» — великодушно разрешил Соломон. 

Голос замолчал и память, словно нетерпеливый приятель, который постоянно дёргал друга, заставляя читать интересные, по его мнению, отрывки из книги, вырванные из контекста, показывала отдельные не связанные между собой вспоминания. 

«Убирайся отсюда! Я не потерплю в своём доме отступников!». 

«Я буду стоять на кладбище, смотреть на их могилы и смеяться над ними». 

«Был Соломон — стал Сулейман». 

«Даже ушёл на почтительное расстояние, прежде чем пытаться меня оскорбить. Трусы, одним словом». 

«Чхать они хотели, хочешь ты или нет. Если у тебя поле охотника значит ты враг, подлежащий уничтожению». 

Большая часть сведений была связана с девушкой-мусульманкой. Девушку звали Алиса, и её повсюду сопровождал Смех. Смех воодушевлял его, словно уносил с собой всё зло этого мира. Смех был связан с Любовью и Горем. Горе принесли ему Колдуны, уничтожив этот Смех. 

«Я должен жить, чтобы отомстить. Нет, Я ДОЛЖЕН УНИЧТОЖИТЬ ВСЕХ КОЛДУНОВ!». В сердце загорелась ненависть, огнём прошедшаяся по кровеносным сосудам и, заставила кровь бежать быстрее. 

— Маш, я тебя просил желать мне доброго дежурства? Нажелала тут — всю ночь катаемся. 

— Нельзя желать хорошего дежурства — примета такая. Вот и сегодня — два инфаркта, пьяная поножовщина в кафешке, и на закуску — три трупа! — добавил санитар. 

Соломон, словно тонущий человек, которому, наконец, удалось выбраться из воды, с надрывным всхлипом втянул в себя воздух. Разум прояснился, и тогда он увидел крышу трясущегося грязного уазика, где рядом лениво переругивались медики. 

— Глянь, ожил наш покойник! Дышит! 

— Правда, что ли? Маш, поди сюда, — грохот падения, и отборный мат врача по поводу слишком впечатлительной медсестры, которая в нужный момент упала в обморок, — давай ты помоги мне! 

Врач посмотрел ему в глаза. Во взгляде ещё полуживого человека была такая злость и непреклонная воля, что даже у видавшего виды медика по спине прошёл трепет. Именно эта воля вытащила его из коматозного состояния, и становилось понятно, что, когда он встанет — его врагам не поздоровится. 

Он не плакал, когда давал показания в милиции, не плакал, когда встретился с родственниками Алисы, не плакал, когда вместе с другими мусульманами читал по ней джаназа-намаз, 2 не плакал, когда её тело опускали в могилу. Он ненавидел и ощущал свою ненависть в виде горящего огня на месте души, где раньше жила любовь. Над кладбищем пролетела стая чёрных птиц, и он, наконец, растолковал свой сон — его огненным мечом была ненависть к колдунам. 

***

«Если есть возможность чему-либо научиться — всегда её используй, каким бы нелепым или бесполезным навык не казался. Неизвестно, может быть, это пригодится» — всегда учил отец Соломона. И он не мог не признать, да он выгнал его из дома и не рад его видеть, но всё же он сделал ему много добра, и его мудрость не раз ему пригодилась. 

Вот и сейчас — в детстве он часами гулял по улице вместе с Моисеем, лазил во все углы, которые можно, и, возвращаясь домой, всегда получал нагоняй за то, что приходил грязный и оборванный, но зато знал все тайники. Вот и Соломон перестал жить в мечети, ночью находил скрытое местечко, днём сидел в засаде. Он играл в «шпиона и разведчика» с колдунами, где проигравшего ждала смерть. 

Вскоре колдуны забили тревогу — они поняли, что на них открыли охоту. Соломон постоянно менял места засады, передвигался только ночью. Конечно, колдуны и сами неплохо видели в темноте, но мало кому охота бродить в одиночку тёмной-тёмной ночью. К тому же колдуны были запуганы, и хоть надо бы найти убийцу, да только как, если на улицу и пинками не выгонишь? Их стало значительно меньше, если и ходили по улице, то с опаской. Соломону уже приходилось вступать в прямые схватки. Стало происходить, что проходило несколько дней, за которые ему не удалось выследить ни одного колдуна. 

Тогда Соломон применил другую тактику — в большинстве своём колдуны были евреями, а с ними Соломон был знаком. Нет, он не стал соваться в синагогу, но, зная образ жизни человека, его привычки можно вычислить, где лучше всего на него напасть. всё равно каждый ходит в магазин купить продукты или в гости. И снова дело пошло на лад. Колдуны поняли, что если они и дальше будут сидеть, сложа руки, то их уничтожат одного за другим. Соломон не стал соваться на вокзал — с группой колдунов ему не справиться, но зато засел на выездных путях — наверняка у большинства колдунов личные автомобили, и скорее всего они воспользуются ими. 

Но его очень сильно беспокоило, что он давно не видел Моисея. Иногда он пренебрегал осторожностью и подходил к его дому, но ему не удавалось застать его там. Однажды он пошёл на риск и расспросил одноклассника Моисея, что с ним произошло. Тот рассказал, что Моисей принял ислам, и родители стали его жестоко третировать, поэтому он уехал из города. Других подробностей ему не удавалось выяснить. 

Однажды Соломон сидел на чердаке. Был жаркий день, и крыша нагрелась так, что на ней можно было жарить яичницу. Юноша обливался потом, то и дело прикладывался к бутылке с водой. Он терпел, ожидая колдуна. 

И он пошёл по улице. Это был его отец! 

Соломон уже собрал энергию, чтобы нанести смертельный удар, но решиться на убийство отца было не так-то легко, тем более он вспоминал, как Габриэль приходил пораньше с работы и часами играл с ним, а когда Соломон подрос — усаживал рядом и читал ему Тору. Юноша скрипнул зубами, пытаясь убедить себя, что он колдун и что его надо истребить. Соломон ругал себя последними словами, но он очень любил своего отца и убить его — значит отрезать от души кровоточащий кусок. Зная, что он не раз об этом пожалеет, позволил отцу уйти. 

Габриэль шёл грустный, думая о своём сыне, даже не заподозрив, какая опасность ему только что угрожала. В руках он держал толстую книгу с арабской вязью 

***

Ребе Рамбам проснулся от щелчка замка. Он жил один, поэтому сразу насторожился и подумал, что в дом ворвались домушники. 

— Кто здесь? — спросил он грозным голосом, надеясь спугнуть вора 

Неизвестный не только не испугался, но даже замер в ожидании. У раввина заколотилось сердце, но он вышел в прихожую и вздохнул с облегчением, когда оказалось, что это Соломон. Он похудел, приобрёл почти военную выправку — подросток стал юношей. Но губы были сжаты в линию, а тёмные глаза горели ненавистью. 

— Ты что здесь де…, — осёкся он, увидев пистолет, направленный ему в лоб. 

— Ты дал приказ убить Алису? 

— Нет. 

— Врёшь. Говори правду или я прострелю тебе коленную чашечку, — каким-то образом Соломон смотрел не на него, а сквозь него и у Рамбама возникло неприятное ощущение, что бесполезно перед ним юлить и изворачиваться. 

— Ты предал нас! Ты спутался с этой девчонкой и отрёкся от нашей веры, от нашей общины, от нашей истории, от наших предков! Ты отказался быть евреем и стал никем! Мне было обидно, что мой лучший ученик поступил столь отвратительным образом. 

— Лучше быть никем, чем иметь с вами что-то общее. Никто тебе не мешал исповедовать свою веру, читать проповеди и делать призыв. И подавно не твоё дело, кому какую религию исповедовать. 

— Умоляю тебя, пощади! — старый раввин грохнулся перед Соломоном, не щадя своих больных колен. Тот с отвращением отстранился, не давая прикоснуться к себе. 

— Ты бы мог умереть куда достойнее! Мне даже убивать тебя противно. Спроси себя честно — достоин ли ты пощады? После того как ты намеренно исказил религию в угоду своим страстям? После того как ты знал истину, ты отказался следовать ей и не давал этого делать другим, толкая их на непослушание своему Господу и служение Дьяволу? После того, как ты пытался наказать меня самым жестоким образом — убить мою жену, дабы моё сердце разорвалось от горя? Но как видишь, оно не разорвалось, оно горит ненавистью к врагам и глухо к их мольбам. 

— Ты же не станешь убийцей, Соломон? 

Тот страшно рассмеялся, и смех был похож на воронье карканье: 

— Я уже стал убийцей. Знаешь ли ты, кто состоял за убийством колдунов? Это был я. 

— Но ты не мог бы их убить, если бы не обладал даром колдунов! 

— Всё правильно. Только я не колдун — я охотник на колдунов! — и за последним словом грянул выстрел. 

Поставив пистолет на предохранитель, Соломон собрался на вокзал — больше ему нечего делать в этом городе. 

***

Некогда тихий городок, где мирно уживались представители трёх конфессий, не было так взбудоражен. Местная милиция, имевшая дело разве что с ограблениями даже случаев — даже религиозной вражды не наблюдалось — с ног сбилась, пытаясь выяснить причины внезапно начавшихся убийств. Начались загадочные смерти евреев, потому что на их телах не было никаких признаков насильственной смерти — вообще ничего просто шёл человек и умер без всяких причин. 

Зато причину знали колдуны, и это причина вселяла в их сердца ужас. Евреи привыкли к тому, что они обманывают всех, но не привыкли к тому, что может найтись кто-то умнее и хитрее и соответственно обманывать их. Габриэль был исключением хотя бы тем, что допускал такую возможность и начал мыслить в этом направлении, пока другие предавались панике, но ничего не делали, чтобы попытаться понять, что происходит. Дошло до того что некоторые перестали ходить в синагогу на шаббат — неслыханные дело! 

Габриэль был очень разгневан принятием ислама Соломоном. Выгнать, конечно, выгнал, но просто надеялся, что жизнь на улице выбьет из него дурь. Поголодает, побродяжничает — и сам вернётся на поклон, умоляя простить и принять обратно. Но проходило время, а Соломон так и не вернулся домой. Конечно, Соломон был упрям, но всё-таки рано или поздно признавал свои ошибки. Здесь же он проявил неожиданное упорство, не желая отрекаться от ислама. Жить в мечети, питаться впроголодь, но оставаться мусульманином. 

И тогда Габриэль захотел узнать, что такое есть в исламе, что заставляет держаться за него зубами и ногтями. Он не раз отмечал его ироничное отношение к иудаизму и сам никогда не был привержен ему до конца. 

Но больше всё вопросов вызывало поведение охотника. Деятельный ум Габриэля не мог отмахнуться от следующих фактов. Почему уехал Соломон после убийства Алисы? И неожиданный отъезд Соломона, и начало работы охотника на колдунов уж слишком совпадали по времени. Но мог ли быть Соломон охотником на колдунов? Способности видеть поля не передавались по наследству, но случаи, когда у колдунов или охотников рождались дети, обладавшие этой способностью, вовсе не были редкостью. Но откуда тогда Соломон обладал навыками по борьбе с колдунами? Не сошёл с ума, не стал отрицать свою способность, и как ни странно не стал колдуном. 

И ещё одно сдерживало Габриэля — почему неизвестный охотник пощадил его? Вначале его деятельность было беспорядочной по принципу — кого увижу — того убью, но потом в последнее время колдунов находили на пути их обычных маршрутах следования на работу или в магазин, что опять же говорило, что охотник был знаком с колдунами и знал их образ жизни. В свою счастливую звезду он не верил. Значит, их с Соломоном связывало слишком многое, чтобы так просто взять и перечеркнуть. 

Но больше всего он хотел узнать, что же в исламе так привлекло сына? Ту самую книгу «Жизнь пророка Мухаммада» он не мог просто забыть — не таков он из себя. Значит, надеялся, что его отец одумается? Габриэль тогда не выкинул и не сжёг книгу — он видел в этом нечто святотатственное — автор вложил в книгу свои труд и душу. 

И вот он читал эту книгу и размышлял. Он слышал о последнем пророке, но не мог допустить мысль, чтобы им оказался араб. Но чем больше он вчитывался в биографию Мухаммада, тем больше убеждался, что это и есть обещанный миру последний пророк, милость для миров. Тогда-то он и пошёл в киоск и купил перевод Корана — большую зелёную книгу с арабской вязью. Он скрывал свои изыскания в исламе, да колдунам было не до того, чем заниматься Габриэль. Он читал перевод Корана и всё больше и больше проникался духом ислама, видя, что даже в простом переводе — а как знавший иврит и читавший Тору на языке оригинала — он мог увидеть, что оригинал и перевод различаются как небо и земля. Было видно, что не могли такое придумать и написать даже умнейшие из умнейших людей. 

После убийства раввина загадочные смерти прекратились. Видно таинственный мститель нашёл виновника смерти мусульманки. Нельзя сказать, что Габриэль горевал по ребе Рамбаму — он не без оснований подозревал, что тот причастен к её убийству. 

***

Соломона встретили довольно недоброжелательно и хотели сделать из него мальчика для битья. Но в отличие от них он имел опыт борьбы с колдунами, когда многие из них колдунов вживую не видели. Поэтому он заставил уважать себя. 

Скоро он понял, почему Ибрагим не хотел оставлять их надолго. Да у охотников теперь было большое войско, но ребята попались на редкость агрессивные, нередко можно было услышать мат, а если дрались, то дрались жестоко, не думая, что могут убить или покалечить. Поэтому охотники находились в постоянном напряжении, чтобы быть готовым вмешаться. К тому же они жили довольно с их точки зрения в суровых условиях. Спали на полу, кормили весьма скромно, хотя для Соломона, который раз два дня ел булочку, это было роскошью. Но для некоторых, которые целыми днями сидели за компьютером, которых несколько звали за стол, которые за столом запросто могли сказать «это я есть не буду» — подробные условия были сущим кошмаром. Понятное дело, что далеко не ангельский характер портился ещё сильнее. 

Говоря про этих охотников, Ибрагима спросили 

— Ты бы с ними пошёл в бой? 

— Я бы скорее спрыгнул с девятого этажа. 

— Неужели они так плохо воюют? 

— Просто в последнем случае у меня будет больше шансов выжить. А воюют они хорошо, друг с другом особенно. 

И все штука в том, что они не понимают, чем будет грозить разобщённость, что они не желают преступить через свой эгоизм и свои страсти. Что они не увидят победы над своими врагами, если не научатся достойно терпеть жизненные трудности. Что им никогда не победить врага, если в первую очередь не одержат победы над самим собой. 

Шёл обычный день. Пришёл Умар, и все стали отрабатывать приём «удар в сердце». Приём делается в три шага: сконцентрировать энергию, направить сердце с помощью руки, нанести удар. Приём был энергозатратный и очень опасный. Вначале отрабатывали на консервных банках, стоящих на козле. Выполняется в три шага, да не так это легко — направишь удар мимо или ударишь слабо — банка даже не шелохнётся. 

Некоторые пошли тренироваться друг с другом. Валид с нехорошей усмешечкой встал напротив Соломона. Тому это не понравилось, но он прекрасно знал, что перед людьми и собаками нельзя показывать страх. 

Особенно перед такими как Валид. 

Удар в сердце не пользовался популярностью у колдунов, так как они предпочитают действовать исподтишка. Тренируясь в паре, наносили не боевые удары, а ослабленные, менее концентрированные. Валид, как и положено, производил тренировочные удары, Соломон их блокировал, но он по-прежнему не терял бдительность, ожидая подлянки. 

И дождался — Валид неожиданно учинил боевой удар, которые достигнув поля, непременно причинил бы ему сильная травму или даже привёл бы к смерти. Соломон отбил его и направил энергию уже против Валида, предварительно обезвредив, чтобы не убить его, если он не успеет его отразить. Тот не ожидал, что на его подлость ответят хитростью, и от собственного же удара полетел по воздуху и врезался затылком об стенку, едва не потеряв сознание. 

— Подлость непременно будет наказана, — только и сказал Умар 

Валид затаил зло. Умар глядел на него и ощущал стойкое устойчивое предчувствие беды. Сегодня как раз они собирались в бой, где должны были быть все до единого старшие охотники. У Соломона почти не было союзников, зато врагов хоть отбавляй. И отпустить его из школы или взять с собой не могли — правила одинаковы для всех и, сделав для Соломона исключение, они бы оказали ему медвежью услугу. 

— Будь осторожен. Соломон, — тот кивнул в ответ. «Пережить бы этот вечер» — не весело подумал он 

Соломон не был пессимистом, но понимая сложившуюся ситуацию, сомневался, что останется ли он живым до завтрашнего дня. Валид непременно использует этот шанс, ещё как использует. Впрочем, Соломон не был трусом и знал вещи, которые были намного страшнее смерти, так он не пытался сбежать из школы и даже не стал бы этого делать, если бы была возможность, потому что ослушаться эмира значит ослушаться Аллаха. Он пошёл в учебный класс и взял Коран 

— Эй, святоша! 

Тот продолжил читать аят до конца, прежде чем остановиться. Ему хотелось сделать замечание, что нельзя перебивать чтение Корана. Но Соломон понимал, что каждое слово, которое он произнесёт, будет лишь во вред ему так что он просто молчал, собираясь наблюдать дальше. 

— Коран читаешь? Не пытайся кого-либо обмануть этим! 

Юноша было неприятно это слышать, но он понимал, что пусть даже его будут крыть матом, пусть скажут, что он мне мунафик, 3 он ни в коем случае не должен попасть на эти подначки, чтобы не дать повода думать, что он набросился первым. 

Валид и его приспешники надели нарукавники со свастикой. Соломон как любой еврей терпеть не мог свастику, она его всегда пугала, тревожила. К счастью у себя дома он свастику видел лишь по телевизору. Они надеялись, что этот символ деморализует его как волка красные флажки. Конечно, сначала он потерял душевное равновесие, но потом быстро взял себя в руки. 

Товарищи Валида дивились, что вместо обещанного «этот трусливый жид будет ещё у вас в ногах ползать», «этот трусливый жид» продолжал сидеть и смотреть на них без всякого страха, лишь вихри выстроились правильном порядке, давая понять, что Соломон готов к сражению. Весь его вид говорил «давайте-ка ребята разойдитесь подобру-поздорову, а я сделаю вид, что ничего не было». Все знали, что он умел драться, и мало кто мог одолеть его. Засомневался и Валид, видя, что Соломон никак не реагирует на него. Голос разума воззвал: «не трогай его, так будет лучше». 

Но нет, не одной не одной щели, в которую шайтан, да проклянёт его Аллах, не пытался бы вбить свой клин. Тихий голос был заглушен рёвом: «он же тебя в полёт отправил и чуть тебя не убил, и ты спустишь ему это с рук? Нет, ты непременно должен его проучить!». 

— Идём с нами! 

— А я не хочу, — невозмутимо ответил еврей. 

Он чувствовал, что не сможет избежать предопределения, но телка, которой покорно идёт на скотобойню, он не собирался строить. Видит Аллах Соломон пытался избежать этого, если хотят войны — будет ли война и лёгкой она не будет. Он резко встал, выпрямившись. Его положения тела безмолвно говорило: последний раз предлагаю, давайте закончим дело миром. Он не был похож на труса, который не хочет драться, скорее на боксёра, встретившего на улицу группа подростков. Соломон не нападал. 

Соломон видел, что юноши его боятся и не желают иметь с ним никакого дела. Валид не будь бы с ним этой компании, даже близко не подошёл. 

— Побойтесь Аллаха, сказал он, — побойтесь Аллаха, потому что Он всё видит и непременно покарает несправедливых. 

Юноша окончательно впали в ступор. 

— Да что с вами, в самом деле! Еврея испугались? Он же один! 

— Я не один, со мной Аллах. 

— Пусть Он тебе поможет, если ты прав! Эй, ты и ты! Схватите его и приволоките. 

Двое подошли к нему, но одного Соломон отправил в нокаут, второму достался болезненный пинок в живот. Он не задействовала поле — берёг энергию. 

— Вперёд, … твою мать!!! 

Группа со свастикой набросилась на него. Тот запрыгнул на стол, и пока другие забирались на стол и обретали равновесие, Соломон успеваю вывести из строя или перебежать в другое место. 

— Наших бьют!!! Жид татар избивает!!! 

Валид знал, на чём играть. Национализм чувство не рассуждающее, человек всегда бросится на помощь только того, что этот человек той же нации, что и он. А там прав неправ — это дело не то, что десятое — даже сотым назвать нельзя. И точно — в классную комнату прибежали ребята и набросились на него. Тут ему пришлось туго — нет, он дрался, и пока никому не удавалось схватить его. Когда дерёшься с тремя людьми — ещё можно просчитать варианты действия каждого человека или убежать на другое место. Но когда два десятка человек — тут не побегаешь, и работать приходится на пределе. 

Кто-то схватил его за голень и дёрнул за всех сил. Соломон упал и ударился головой об стол. Очнулся он в другом месте, лежащим на полу. Казалось, если он не будет пытаться применить навыки самоисцеления — может, обойдётся. Но Соломон не стал лежать, надеясь «что лежачего не бьют». Жизненный опыт как раз и показывает, лежачих бьют ещё сильнее. 

Валид смотрел на него и злорадно смеялся — теперь этот жид находился в его власти, и он делать с ним всё что угодно. Злорадствовали и другие — теперь этот чужак непонятно откуда появившийся и непонятно что делающий теперь попляшет. Некоторым не слишком нравилось, что Соломона будут избивать всем скопом, но не собирались вмешиваться. 

— Ну что морда еврейская будешь молить о пощаде? 

Тот смотрел исподлобья и молчал. 

— Конечно, сейчас делаешь вид, что глухонемой, а вот татар избивать всегда первый. 

— Ничего что на меня набросились татары, а я был вынужден защищаться в одиночку. 

В спальне прошёл ропот, из толпы вышла группа охотников и встала рядом с Соломоном. 

— А ну уйдите отсюда! Вас это не касается! 

— Я тоже татарин, Валид, — ответил один, — но я не считаю справедливым если вы всей толпой будете избивать одного человека. 

— Если вам так охота, чтобы начистили рыло за этого жида — милости просим! Ещё раз говорю — уйдите! 

Но юноши не дрогнули, готовые стоять насмерть. 

— Ну что ребята покажем этому еврею, где раки зимуют? Алга!!! 4

Началась свалка. Заступники Соломона мужественно сражались, но силы оказались неравны и один за другим выходили из строя. Хуже всего пришлось Соломону — того повалили и стали избивать ногами. Он свернулся в клубок и закрыл руками голову, чтобы уберечь внутренние органы. От боли он взмолился, как когда-то взмолился Нух: 

— Меня одолели. Помоги же мне! 5

И помощь пришла — в спальню ворвался Ибрагим. Он находился в гневе, на него было так страшно смотреть, что молодые охотники, испугавшись, поспешно уходили с его пути. Тех, кто был недостаточно расторопен, он расшвыривал так, что те падали, не имея возможности удержаться на ногах. Когда он увидел Соломона в крови, ему стоило титанических усилий, чтобы не убить кого-либо. Но Соломону требовалась помощь, и он осторожно взял его на руки, чтобы не причинить ему дополнительную боль и вынес из зала 

Молодые охотники были подавлены — то, что Ибрагим так зол, не сулило ничего хорошего. Вскоре он вернулся и уже овладел собой, но его поле так и пылало от гнева. Неизвестно что было страшнее — поле похожее на ослепительную алое солнце или пронзительные глаза, излучавшие такую злость, что можно было подумать, что тот, кто посмотрит в них — упадёт замертво. 

— Я вижу вам некуда девать силы. Хорошо я устрою возможность их приложения — найдём вам какое-нибудь осиное гнездо и направим вас туда. 

— Конечно, мы должны сдохнуть из-за этого любимчика! 

Крикуну досталось немало сильных тычков — заткнись, Ибрагим и так уже на взводе. И точно — эмир аж разрумянился, он так же спокойно продолжил: 

— Если бы он был бы нашим любимчиком, мы бы его сегодня не оставили вместе с вами, потому что я знал нечто подобное должно было случиться. Но мы приказали ему остаться в школе, чтобы вы были довольны. А то, что я выделяю среди вас только из-за того, что он у себя дома очистим город от колдунов в одиночку. Я не уверен, что вы, завидев колдуна, не испортили бы тахарат 6 как минимум. Но я вижу, что тем больше считаешься с вашими мнением и желаниями, чем сильнее вы борзеете. 

— Но я Соломона и пальцем не тронул! — пискнул другой. 

— Зато ты смотрел, как его избивают, и ничего не сделал. Ты тоже участвовал в избиении, если подумать, потому что ты не воспрепятствовал этому. Ты бездействовал, что намного хуже, потому что, если вместо того чтоб таращится, вмешался — ничего бы этого не произошло. 

— Я не пойду в бой! 

— Да, пожалуйста! Никто не заставляет! Можешь прямо сейчас выйти за дверь, — ответил Ибрагим и добавил, — вот только обратно не вернёшься. 

— Мы же умрём! Мы не умеем сражаться с колдунами! 

— Всему что необходимо. Мы вас уже научили, осталось только суметь применить ваши знания. Если вы будете стоять как стадо баранов, и вас всех там поубивают — туда вам и дорога. Баранам — баранья смерть. 

— И вы нам не поможете? 

— Вы же не возмутились, когда вдесятером били одного, почему возмущаетесь, что старшие охотники не желают защищать вас. 

Ибрагим посмотрел и добавил: 

— Соломон мог быть вашим эмиром — у него есть опыт сражений с колдунами, и он мог бы возглавить вас. Вы предпочли избавиться от него — хорошо, выберите эмира среди вас. Валид, ты не можешь сообразить нечто подобное против колдунов или твоих способностей хватает, чтобы напялить свастику и устроить антисемитскую кампанию против одного-единственного еврея? 

Валид стоял зелёный от страха. Ибрагим только плюнул в сторону и отвернулся от них. Он не отправил ложиться спать, да и после подобного сон не шёл в голову. 

Ибрагиму в голову пришла мысль. Сначала он отверг её, как заведомо нелепую. Но она не собиралась уходить, и Ибрагим снова вернулся к ней. Потом он понял, что это единственное решение ситуации. 

***

Соломон, когда очнулся, чувствовал себя отвратительно. Быть избитым — это ужасно по причине того, что грубо вторгаются в ту сферу человека, где допускаются лишь бережные прикосновения. Раны тела заживут, а вот раны души… 

«— Ты не умеешь проигрывать, — сказала ему Алиса 

— Можно подумать, ты любишь. 

— Я воспринимаю это как необходимую часть обучения. Знаешь, почему у меня нет чёрного пояса? 

— Расскажи. 

— Я участвовала в соревнованиях и почти победила, когда я проиграла в последней схватке. После этого я стала тренироваться ещё усерднее, но я не смогла смириться с проигрышем. Дошло до того, что никто не хотел работать со мной в паре, потому что боялись меня. И однажды тренер спросил меня: «Хочешь узнать секрет, благодаря которому ты никогда не проиграешь?». Я согласилась, не задумываясь, и осталась у него, когда все ушли. Он приказал мне напасть на него и то, что дальше произошло, было мало похоже на обычную тренировку. Он просто избивал меня, швырял во все стороны как тряпичную куклу, а потом, когда я не смогла встать, он ушёл, оставив меня лежать на полу. 

Вот это было сокрушительное поражение, потому что если на соревновании мне казалось, что я владею каратэ, просто чуть-чуть не дотянула, то здесь он показал моё ничтожество. Наверно я пролежала вечность, прежде чем я нашла в себе силы встать и доползти до дома. На моём теле было полно синяков, но больнее всего была мысль о проигрыше. С этой мыслью мне есть завтрак, колоть инсулин, тащиться в школу, пока я однажды не спросила себя: «Ты проиграла. Ну и что с того? Синяки заживут, тренер Иваныч чай тоже не с чёрным поясом родился — и ты сможешь ин шэ Аллах!». Когда я пришла на тренировку, я сказала: «Я поняла, что вы имели в виду. Но вы не боялись, что я могла мамке нажаловаться?». Он ответил: «Я не стал бы давать такой урок человеку, в котором не был бы уверен — мне ещё жить не надоело. Сейчас родители над своими детками квохчут как наседки, да и дети играют в стрелялки-убивалки. Что им стоит подумать, а не застрелить мне того тренера, который так меня унизил?». После мне чёрный пояс стал мне просто не нужен» 

Нужно было встать, несмотря на жалобы травмированного тела и паршивое настроение, когда хотелось лежать и предаваться саможалению. 

«— Японская мудрость гласит, победа достаётся тому, кто вытерпит на полчаса больше, чем его противник. Если ты научишься превозмогать боль, то сможешь побеждать большинство врагов 

— Ты умеешь терпеть боль? 

— Пришлось научиться. Раньше я очень сильно боялась боли, даже на прививки меня приходилось тащить за руки-ноги, а уж о других уколах не могло идти и речи. Когда родителей поставили перед фактом, что мне нужно делать инъекции инсулина, я детским умишком поняла, что, если я не буду делать себе больно — меня не станет». 

Соломон свесил ноги с кушетки и увидел зашедшего Ибрагима. Тот молча обнял его, как его отец, когда хотел утешить его, отчего Соломону стало ещё горше. 

— Не считай своего отца умершим. 

— Что? 

— Твой отец жив, а значит надежда на то, что он встанет на истинный путь есть. 

— Но он же колдун! 

— Я вижу, что в нем есть благо, иначе он не любил бы тебя. Из колдунов, как правило, получаются плохие родители. 

— Почему так? Ведь Абдулла ибн Салям один из людей, кому при жизни был обещан Рай, был иудейским священнослужителем! Или однажды, во время одного из походов, верблюд Сафии заболел. Споткнувшись, он опустился на землю и больше не смог подняться. У Зайнаб была с собой пара свободных верблюдов. Когда же Посланник Аллаха, да благословит его Аллах и приветствует, попросил у неё одного верблюда для Сафии, та сказала: «Неужели я отдам своего верблюда этой иудейке?» Это очень рассердило Посланника Аллаха, да благословит его Аллах и приветствует, и после этого он не общался с Зайнаб два или три месяца. 

— Я разве спорю, Соломон? Аллах проклял евреев не потому, что они евреи, а за их деяния. Но раз они не любят евреев — значит, с этим придётся считаться. Конечно, нацию не поменяешь, но можно сделать так, чтобы это не бросалось в глаза. 

***

Даже одного страха хватило бы, чтобы наказать сполна. Да вот учебный бой никто не собирался отменять, поэтому и царили панические настроения. 

— Почему я не вступился за него? Тогда бы нас не отправили! 

— Если бы не отправили — запинали бы до смерти? — отвечал Ибрагим холодным голосом, в котором чувствовалось, что если он сорвётся, то не будет особо сожалеть, что, если кому-то достанется. Парни и сами понимали, что, совершив подобное, они не заслуживали пощады. 

У выхода не было ни замков, ни запоров, дверь всегда приглашающе открыта. Правда рядом висела надпись, отпечатанная на принтере: «Выход одноразовый. Выйдя отсюда, ты не вернёшься назад». В проёме мерцало сигнальное поле, которое пропускало всех желающих, но при попытке вернуться обратно предупреждало старшего охотника. Казалось — глупость какая, изгонять охотника только из-за того, что перешагнул порог, но старшие охотники знали, что Ибрагим не действует по своей блажи. Это был своеобразный фильтр, потому что трус, однажды убежав, будет бегать всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

Перед боем охотники давали краткие наставления. Никаких тебе многомудрых стратегий — краткие советы, простые как табуретка. «К врагу спиной не поворачивайся», «Не беги с поля боя», «Сражайся или умри». 

— И тут нет никаких вариантов? А как же вариант «Убеги»? — кто-то попытался сострить. 

— Если кто-то считает, что есть вариант «Убеги», то Царствие ему небесное, — мрачно пошутил Ибрагим. 

Нельзя сказать, что место, которое нашли, было очень опасным. «Осиное гнездо» было сказано ради красного словца. Младшие охотники могли бы вполне победить их, потому необходимые навыки у них уже были. Если бы не струсили. Если бы... 

Можно было сказать, что больно круто обошлись с ними дяденьки, запугали их до смерти. Но, увы, действовать приходится не в условиях, когда тебя хлопают по плечу и твердят «Ты справишься! Ты победишь! Ты их сделаешь!». Чаще всего приходится преодолевать психологический прессинг, потому что колдуны тоже не лыком шиты и делают всё, чтобы лишить мотивации на победу. 

***

Бой прошёл весьма позорно. Ибрагим обещал, что старшие охотники будут просто глядеть, но под конец им пришлось вмешаться, потому что, видя, как гибнут их товарищи, младшие охотники окончательно растеряли и без того небольшой дух. Валид, несмотря на все предупреждения, пытался бежать и убедился, что целиться в спину гораздо удобнее. Убедился, впрочем, посмертно. Колдуны смекнули, что ребята трусят и стали бить по полям так, чтобы доставить максимальную боль. Это требовало больших затрат энергии на удар и с опытными охотниками они бы не стали это делать. Но слыша крики товарищей, охотники терялись и поддавались чувству паники. Колдуны запугивали их, и это им прекрасно удавалось — младшие охотники собрались было броситься в позорное бегство. 

Ибрагим был страшно недоволен. Он рвал и метал, говоря, что узнай бы колдуны, как они сражались, их не надо было бы убивать — они бы сами лопнули от смеха. Это была просто новоявленная секта, где колдунов нельзя назвать особо опасными. 

— Представьте себе, что это была бы тоталитарная секта с двадцатилетним сроком существования, где колдуны в сто раз опаснее и хитрее. Чтобы вы сделали? По сравнению с ними те ребята, которые вас чуть не прикончили — невинные младенцы, да и то они разделали вас как котят! А перед этими вы вообще ляжете на спину, и выгните свои куриные шейки, чтобы вам было удобнее перерезать горло! 

И самое худшее — не в пылу гнева Ибрагим был столь красноречия. Нельзя сказать, что младшие охотники, с которыми ему приходилось ранее работать были паиньками. Нет, между ними случалось всякое, но, чтобы всей толпой избивать одного человека или проявлять трусость перед врагом — такого ещё не было. 

***

Ибрагим созвал собрание. Все с нетерпением ждали этого, желая задать вопросы. Ибрагим понял, что с чем с чем, а соратниками ему повезло — они всецело доверяли ему, хотя порой не понимали смысл его действий. 

— Почему ты позволил младшим охотникам покидать нас? Они могут примкнуть к колдунам и выдать нас. 

— Именно на это я и рассчитывал. 

В помещении поднялся удивлённый ропот. 

— Колдуны узнают о школе охотников и захотят покончить с ней раз и навсегда. Соберутся все войска, которые есть в Казани. Мы вступим в бой. 

— И погибнем! 

— Поэтому я и хотел сказать, что скоро будет последний бой — последний бой во всех смыслах. Кто хочет дальше бороться с колдунами — тот может продолжить борьбу. 

— Но зачем ты это делаешь? 

— Иногда единственный способ заставить человека хоть как-то двигаться вперёд — это вывести его из зоны комфорта, поставить в жёсткие условия. Пока мы есть — они будут всегда надеяться на нас, что мы всегда спасём их, поможем. Но мы не вечны. 

— Ты не боишься, что младшие охотники напротив, разбегутся и не станут продолжать наше дело. 

— Пока мы есть — они по любому его не продолжат. Кроме того, я оставил после себя преемника — Соломона. Я редко ошибаюсь в людях и вижу в нем достаточно упорства и ин шэ Аллах, он закончит наше дело. Кто пойдёт со мной на верную смерть? 

— Я пойду, — поднялся Умар. 

— Я пойду, — раздался нестройный хор старших охотников. Всё было решено. 

***

«Прости меня, если сможешь. Со временем ты поймёшь, почему я так поступил» — гласила записка, лежащая на столе. Соломон сначала не понял, потом занервничал — что же такого мог сделать Ибрагим, за что он должен у него просить прощения? Он пошёл к школе младших охотников, но его остановил товарищ. 

— Не ходи туда, коль жить охота. 

— Почему я не должен туда идти? Что произошло? 

— Где ты был? Отсиживался где-то? 

— Я не обязан отчитываться, где я был! Говори или я силой заставлю рассказать! 

— Не знаешь? Ладно, собрались у школы все старшие охотники. Сигналку убрали, сказали, если станет слишком опасно — бегите, куда глаза глядят. У школы колдуны собираются, а сунуться не смеют. Мы потихоньку стали уходить, некоторые тайком подкрались посмотреть, что дальше будет. 

— Что дальше-то? 

Рассказчик посмотрел сурово: 

— Дальше кто живым вернулся — говорит, что там целое полчище колдунов собралось. Старшие охотники сражались во всю силу, убили огромное количество колдунов, но их было слишком много. Их всех убили. 

— Всех??? 

— Всех до единого! Ибрагима, Умара, Юсуфа! Ибрагима последним убили, он смеялся, когда его убивали. Потом школу оцепили, никого не пускают, приехали труповозки и всех убитых увезли. 

— И охотников? 

— И охотников. Мы не знаем, где они находятся, где их похоронили и похоронили их вообще. Пойти и выяснить — страшно. 

Соломон никак не мог поверить. Только вчера он разговаривал с Ибрагимом, а теперь он узнает об его гибели от постороннего человека и даже не имеет возможности сходить на могилу, чтобы проститься с ним. Он не должен был погибнуть! Старшие охотники не должны были погибнуть! Ведь было понятно, что кто-то сдал их колдунам, зачем они полезли в битву, которую невозможно выиграть? Зачем они спасли младших охотников, жертвуя собой? Это совершенно нелогично, в конце концов, это несправедливо! 

«Со временем ты поймёшь, почему я так поступил» — это было невозможно понять. 

— Почему ты жив? 

— То есть? 

— Почему ты бежал как трус? Ты должен был костьми лечь, но не пустить их на мясорубку! Ты должен был выйти за место них и сдохнуть там, но не допустить их смерти! Потому что сейчас все попрячутся как мыши по норкам, трясясь за свои жалкие жизни, и не будут драться с колдунами. 

— А я жить хочу, представь себе! Я не нанимался погибать ни за что! Они хотели джихад и получили смерть шахида — всё, пусть они летают в телах зелёных птиц и клюют райские плоды, а других не тянут в эту мясорубку! 

— То есть пусть колдуны что хотят, то и делают, только тебя не трогай? Хорошо, живи, спи и жри, вот только когда колдуны убьют твою маму или тебя самого — вот тогда и вспомнишь, твоё «не нанимался погибать ни за что». 

— Ты мне не угрожай! 

— Да ни в коем случае! Просто, когда колдун убил мою жену, за то, что из-за неё принял по милости Аллаха ислам, я стал думать несколько по-другому. Что отсидеться в безопасном месте не получится, что они не пожалеют того, кого ты любишь — им плевать на обычных людей, они для них бросовый материал. 

***

Соломон бегал по всей Казани, уговаривая ребят выйти на борьбу. С бесконечным терпением он призывал на джихад. С каждым разом он сталкивался с нежеланием, а то и откровенным цинизмом: 

— Я не понимаю, кто тут еврей! Ты похож на одного из них, упомянутых в Коране: «Ступай и сражайся вместе со своим Господом, мы же посидим здесь»! 7

— Ну и сражайся себе, мне то что. 

Нечего говорить, что под конец Соломон еле волочил ноги. Душу наполнило отчаяние — он ни за какие коврижки не стал бы никого просить, но один он не смог бы справиться, и попытка пойти в одиночку против этой секты была бы верной смертью, притом смертью бесполезной. Зря рисковать жизнью Соломон не хотел. 

Соломон пришёл совсем без сил. Он настолько устал, что после того, как он закрыл дверь на ключ, наплевал на свою обычную аккуратность — швырнул куртку на пол, раскидал ботинки, где попало и сел на пол, опёршись спиной о диван. На душе было ничуть не лучше — от отчаяния он впал в тупое безразличие и даже если кто-то зашёл в дом и начал брать всё что захочет, он бы и головы не повернул. 

Ему стало жарко, начало ломать в суставах. Он понял, что у него повысилась температура. После беготни по городу и безуспешных уговоров естественно начнётся горячка. Но тут же Соломон вспомнил, что охотники ничем не болеют, их можно на морозе обливать ледяной водой и они даже насморк не подхватят, они могли несколько суток не спать, не теряя сил и реакции. И то, что с ним происходит, было намного хуже любой простуды — вторая перестройка поля, потому что бывали случаи, что охотники не могли пережить её, будучи раненными или ослабленными. Тогда он задумался — нельзя ли остановить этот процесс или повернуть его вспять? Соломон видел, как вихри замедляют свой бег, постепенно истаивая, и решил сконцентрировать свою энергию в них. Ему это удалось, и он почти вернул своё поле в прежнее состояние, когда в комнате появилась незнакомка. Девушка в чёрном хиджабе, с глубоким магнетическим взглядом, наводившим на мысль про то, что она прилетела с другой планеты, так как этот взгляд не мог принадлежать человеку. Но Соломона поразило даже не то, что в доме Ибрагима посторонний человек — а человек ли это? — а то, что она не имела поля. Это было в принципе невозможно, но, тем не менее, она выделялась как вырезанная картинка, наклеенная прямо на холст художника, где она была совершенно не к месту 

— Кто ты? 

— Сейчас это не имеет никакого значения. Ты всё правильно делаешь, только чего ты добьёшься? 

— Того, что я не сдохну от боли. 

— Верно. Но чем отличается тактик от стратега? 

— Не знаю. 

— Стратег может проиграть битву, но выиграть войну. Тактик же может выиграть битву, но проиграть войну. Ибрагим он стратег ты, увы, тактик. 

— Ибрагим проиграл всё. 

— Его стратегия была эффективна до поры до времени, но воевать можно до бесконечности, а люди с каждым разом всё слабее и хуже. Нужно уничтожить корень зла. 

— Но я не знаю, в чём корень зла! 

— У тебя может быть возможность узнать это. Слышал ли что-нибудь о дополнительных дарах? 

— Нет. 

— Кроме основного дара у некоторых из охотников есть дополнительные способности. Ибрагим мог разговаривать с птицами и отдавать им приказы, Рахима — направлять действия охотников. 

— Что могу я? 

— Видеть связи между полями. Поля взаимодействуют друг с другом и оставляют следы, но они настолько незаметны, что недоступны для восприятия. Один раз ты смог это сделать, когда воспроизвёл сцену убийства Алисы. 

— В чём же подвох? 

— Дар требует высокого уровня поля. Ты и сам помнишь, что это обернулось для тебя перенапряжением. Уровень младшего охотника для этого слишком мал. 

— Я умру от болевого шока. 

— Тогда останешься младшим охотником, и будешь бегать до конца жизни. Это ничем не лучше. 

Соломон сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и отпустил поле. Вихри тут же замедлили вращение, постепенно истаивая. Соломон с ужасом ждал, когда исчезнет последний вихрь, жалея о своём решении. «Я не просто умру, но умру в мучениях». 

— Опять Ибрагим своих джиннов изгоняет! Сейчас милицию вызову, сил нет терпеть это безобразие! 

Соломон понял, что нельзя кричать, но было так больно, так больно! Он потянул на себя угол ковра и зажал его зубами. Жёсткие ворсинки ковра впились в пересохший язык. Эйнштейн говорил: «Час с симпатичной девушкой покажется вам одной минутой. Минута на раскалённой сковородке покажется вам часом. Это и есть относительность». Вот и сейчас Соломон думал, что это длится уже часы, сутки, что эта мука никогда не кончится. По временам он пытался кричать, но лишь хрипел как умирающий. Соломон не мог вздохнуть, и от недостатка воздуха жгло лёгкие. Он думал, что умирает, и ждал, когда смерть перервёт его мучения. 

Сигнальное поле оповестило, что кто-то пришёл. А что толку — если это недовольный сосед решил показать, где раки зимуют — тут он не в силах воспрепятствовать. Но в комнату зашёл... его отец. Соломон закрыл глаза: «Смерть моя пришла». 

— Соломон, ты же разумный человек, кто же накануне перестройки поля бегает? 

— Уходи отсюда, я знать тебя не хочу. 

Габриэль поднял его с пола и уложил его на диван. 

— Зачем ты пришёл? 

— Помочь тебе. 

— Я не нуждаюсь в твоей помощи. 

— Нуждаешься. Извини за невольную грубость, но дела у тебя идут просто дерьмово. 

— Я тебе сказал — уходи с глаз моих. 

— Я понимаю твои чувства, Соломон. В конце концов, после того, как я выгнал тебя из дома, естественно ты не будешь рад меня видеть. 

— Я тоже еврей и все ваши еврейские штучки знаю! Вы готовы терпеть всевозможные оскорбления, позволять поливать себя ушатами грязи, преданно глядеть в глаза, ожидая момента, чтобы вцепиться в глотку. Я бы с тобой разговаривать не стал, так что радуйся, что я не могу пальцем пошевелить. 

— Ты поумерь свой пыл, как бы не пришлось передо мной извиняться. 

— Не придётся! 

— Ты забыл добавить ин шэ Аллах. 

Отец и сын некоторое время смотрели друг на друга. 

— С каких пор ты мусульманином заделался? 

— С тех пор, как стало интересно, почему сын предпочёл ислам иудаизму. Я стал изучать и понял, что ислам — это истина. 

— Врёшь! Ты это говоришь, чтобы втереться ко мне в доверие. 

— То есть ты утверждаешь, что я мунафик. Не слишком ли много на себя берёшь? 

Соломон опомнился — конечно, он мог верить, мог не верить, но в то же время он не имел никакого права выносить такфир. 8

— Подумай, зачем мне втираться тебе в доверие? Какая мне от этого корысть? 

— А кто тебя знает? Зачем-то нужно. 

— Назови хоть одну причину. 

— Помочь колдунам, живущим в Казани. 

— Старших охотников больше нет, а младшие разрознены и не хотят воевать. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? 

— Тебя не интересует, как я тебя нашёл? Неужели мне взбрело в голову: «а не зайти ли мне в этот подъезд?». 

— Как же ты меня нашёл? 

— Пока ты носился по городу как бешеный, один колдун сел тебе на хвост. Я решил проследить за ним. Он остановился возле твоего подъезда и начал перечислять адреса... 

— Да врёшь ты всё! 

— Улица Марджани, дом 24, квартира 137, улица Баумана, дом 114, квартира 2, улица... 

Соломон вспотел — он называл адреса в порядке, которые он навещал! 

— Потом я позволил обнаружить себя. Он начал возмущаться, но я сказал, что мой сын стал охотником и я ищу, чтобы разобраться с ним. Он обрадовался и пригласил меня в гости. 

— И он не заподозрил, что ты не колдун? 

— Это у вас молодых поля быстро меняются, у нас они постоянные. Он предложил мне распить коньяк, я отказался, говоря, что у меня сложный ритуал и мне надо быть трезвым. Колдун поставил коньяк на стол, надеясь, что я выпью и начал надуваться как свинья. Он опьянел и начал рассказывать, как охотники организовали школу, но потом стали изгонять учеников за трусость. Те выдали местонахождение школы колдунам, и они решили уничтожить всех охотников. Много колдунов убито, но все старшие охотники были уничтожены, а младшие разбежались по всему городу как тараканы. Вот сейчас их выслеживают, чтобы завербовать или убить. Потом он упал на стол и захрапел, а я убил его. Найдут — подумают, что у него случился инфаркт. 

— Да врёшь ты всё! Ты только что выдумал! 

— Посмотри на моё поле, я хоть раз солгал тебе. 

— Ибрагим мне не раз говорил, что нельзя верить словам колдуна. 

— Он также научил тебя обвинять человека в лицемерии? Если человек заявил, что он мусульманин, ты не имеешь права относиться к нему как к кяфиру, 9 пока он не совершит поступок, свидетельствующий о его неверии. Я засвидетельствовал, что я мусульманин, а что у меня в душе известно лишь только Аллаху. Если я совершу поступок, который говорит, что я лгал — у тебя руки развязаны. 

Соломон хотел возразить, но забытая боль набросилась на него, и он забыл слова, которые хотел сказать. Габриэль сел на диван, крепко обняв его. 

— Не сопротивляйся! Не воюй с болью, позволь себе утонуть в ней. 

«Но тогда я точно умру!», — подумал Соломон, и, преисполнившись безразличия, решил последовать совету отца, решив, что хуже уже не будет. Ласковые волны беспамятства тут же приняли в себя меркнущий разум. 

***

Соломон вынырнул из тьмы в реальность и обомлел: множество разноцветных нитей опутали собой мир, словно стая обезумевших пауков решила протянуть паутины во всех направлениях. Нити напоминали собой оптоволокно всех цветов и оттенков, имевших причудливые названия: персиковые, алые, васильковые, аквамариновые, бордовые, лимонные, бирюзовые, шафрановые, серебристые, малиновые, изумрудные, охряные, лазурные. Нити жили своей жизнью — светились, пульсировали, переливались причудливыми огоньками, как гирлянды. Этим можно было любоваться до бесконечности, чем Соломон пока и занимался, решив для начала надо привыкнуть и освоиться. 

Он взял одну нить и заскользил по ней. Нить привела в дом девушки, которая переписывалась по Интернету. От неё самой, ноутбука и предметов в комнате шло множество нитей, и Соломон невольно удивлялся, как она не запутывается в них. Но снова схватился за нить и вышел на человека, с которым она случайно столкнулась в автобусе. Он словно бы попал на сайт с множеством гиперссылок, и этот сайт называлась жизнь. Соломон видел, как люди общаются, работают, учатся, спешат по делам, враждуют, дружат, ссорятся, мирятся, создают семьи, расстаются. Нити не просто вели к человеку или месту, они рассказывали, что при этом произошло. Вот и Соломон посреди кабинета врача-реаниматолога лысоватый мужчина обнимал врача за колени и умолял спасти брата. И тут же он наткнулся на чёрную нить, даже не чёрную — она напоминала собой липкую жижу, которая прямо-таки бросалась своей неуместностью. Она тянулась к тому брату, который и в самом деле был близок к смерти. 

«Колдун» — понял Соломон, и в душе разгорелась знакомая ненависть. Он вспомнил, зачем он получил этот дар и решительно взялся за нить. Добраться до действительно полезного было непросто — при ближайшем рассмотрении каждый колдун оказывался лишь мелкой сошкой, послушно или не очень выполнявшего приказ старшего по иерархии. Наконец он добрался до главы секты, которому приказано беречь какую-то ценность, но вот какую... 

Вдох. Прежде чем до него дошло, что он уже проснулся и уже в реальном мире, он успел произнести: 

— Найти сверхценность. 

— Первая мысль, с которой просыпаешься? — усмехнулся Габриэль. Он сидел рядом на стуле. 

Соломон спустил ноги. 

— Почему я должен доверять тебе? 

— Потому что у тебя нет другого выхода. 

Юноша лишь улыбнулся про себя — Габриэль был в своём репертуаре. 

— Ты говорил, что младших охотников будут вербовать? 

— Зачем убивать, если можно завербовать? Это всё равно, что перестрелять стадо овец, оставшихся без пастуха, хотя можно самому стать пастухом и получать от них шерсть, молоко, мясо. 

— И они станут колдунами. 

— Станут. Сначала образно говоря, приставят нож к горлу и спросят: «Будешь колдуном?». Если нет — убивают, если да — оставляют в покое и уходят. 

— И всё? 

— И всё. Человек, как правило, бежит только тогда, когда у него нет другого выхода. Потом его приглашают на собрание, опять же ненавязчиво, хочешь — приходи, хочешь — нет. И человек приходит просто из любопытства, а там уже качественно промывают мозги, и бывший охотник становится преданным членом секты. 

Соломону в голову пришла мысль: 

— Что ж... Если младшие охотники так дорожат жизнями, то их можно купить. Когда к ним придут вербовщики, то мы им свалимся на голову, но перед этим дадим возможность хорошенько запугать их. 

— Хороший план, — согласился Габриэль, — за исключением одного — мы не знаем, когда и к кому явятся вербовщики. 

— Я бы не стал это предлагать, если это не было бы возможным. 

— Но каким образом? 

— Я не могу это объяснить... Поэтому ты должен доверять мне, как я доверяю тебе. 

— Я хочу сказать... Однажды я разбирал дело семьи, в которой из них сын попал в ДТП. Врачи признали его безнадёжным и хотели взять его органы на трансплантацию, как родственники подали в суд на больницу, говоря, что его просто не хотят лечить и желают пустить его на органы. Я решил посмотреть на этого больного. Да он был жив, но при этом в его мозгу была мёртвая тишина. Вот тогда я понял смысл фразы «смерть мозга» — сердце билось, лёгкие дышали, но при этом он был мёртв. 

И то же самое я наблюдал у тебя, даже начал бояться, что ты тоже умер. Потом ты приходишь в себя и говоришь вещи, о которых даже я имею лишь приблизительное знание. Что с тобой происходит? 

— Мне очень трудно это объяснить. Между полями есть связи, и я вижу эти связи в виде нитей. Я могу путешествовать по нитям и узнать, когда и как взаимодействовали поля. Мы не знаем, откуда берутся колдуны, а без этого знания можно воевать с колдунами хоть до бесконечности и не победить их. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что нашёл колдуна, который знает это? 

— Да, но он спрятал это знание в надёжном месте, и я не могу его добыть. Это называется «хранить сверхценность». 

— Я, конечно, смог дослужиться до высокого ранга, но эти вещи для очень узкого круга посвящённых, в котором я не состоял. Впрочем, краем уха я слышал кое-что и если не ошибаюсь, то это значит спрятать особо секретные, но в тоже время нужные для работы сведения глубоко в подсознание, чтобы их не могли прочесть, даже если залезть в голову. 

— То есть единственный способ получить эти сведения — это заставить колдуна выдать их? 

— К сожалению, да. 

***

Соломон, вцепившись в поручни, уставился в окно невидящими глазами. Отец приехал, Соломон теперь не один, но вот восстановить связь с ним было не просто. Они и до этого находились в состоянии холодной войны: Соломон ненавидел занятия каббалой и иудаизм вообще, а Габриэль как колдун видел за внешней покорностью готовность к бунту и старался подавить его малейшие проявления. Принятие ислама Соломоном просто усугубил имевшийся между ними конфликт. 

Он снова путешествовал в мире нитей, смотря сцены из жизни старших охотников, как они любили, страдали, ненавидели. Ибрагим, несмотря на внешнюю сухость, любил двух самых дорогих ему людей — его жену Нурлыбике и фактически приёмную дочь Рахиму. И в последнем бою, когда старшие охотники стояли насмерть, Ибрагим, оставшись последним, засмеялся и этот смех внушал колдунам смертельный ужас. Они боялись его — последнего охотника, стоявшего среди легиона колдунов. Последним вспоминанием Ибрагима было, как Рахима за пару секунд до собственной смерти улыбнулась ему кровавыми губами. 

Когда колдуны умирали, на их лицах был страх, протест или даже гневное «Я не должен умереть!!!». На лицах мусульман была улыбка. 

Рахима улыбалась с мрачной торжественностью. 

Алиса улыбалась с издёвкой, словно смеясь в лицо смерти. 

Ибрагим — с просветлённым лицом, осознанием того, что он достиг своей цели. 

Автобус пришёл, и Соломон с отцом пошёл в лесополосу. Петляя по известному ему направлению, он нашёл братскую могилу — колдуны не стали возиться и просто выкопали большую яму и свалили туда тела охотников. 

Разум защищался, воспринимая картины из прошлого, как кино, и только увидев могилу, как вещественное доказательство жертвы, которую охотники принесли в войне, стало очень горько. Соломон упал на колено и читал мольбы за умерших. В раскрытые ладони как в чашу капали слёзы. 

Габриэль не приглашал поделиться переживаниями, обнял его крепко, прижимая его голову к груди, как давно в детстве, когда Соломон был маленьким. Он с сожалением понял, что Соломон ещё ребёнок, который вынужден решать совсем не детские проблемы. 

— Прости меня, Соломон. Я видел твои глаза после занятий у наставника — они были мёртвые, но я очень боялся, что тебя накажут за твоё отступничество. Но ты оказался храбрее меня и нашёл в себе силы вырваться из клетки. 

Сын, воссоединившись со своим отцом, чувствовал, как его душа, наконец, встаёт на место, что всё становится таким, каким и должно быть. Когда готовы принять тебя таким, какой ты есть, понять твои чувства, показать перед ними свои истинные чувства и не бояться осуждения, позволить себе показать слабость и ощутить поддержку мудрого и сильного, понимать, что тебя не бросят и будут с тобой до конца. Старые как мир и, казалось бы, банальные вещи были важны как никогда. 

***

Для осуществления цели был нужен другой лидер. Харизматичный, хитрый, и самое главное — жестокий. «Если ты годишься только на пушечное мясо — значит, будешь пушечным мясом», — говорил Габриэль. Соломон взламывал почтовые ящики колдунов-разведчиков и от их имени присылал данные младших охотников. Ибрагим отнёсся бы крайне неодобрительно, но Соломон какой-либо жалости он к ним не испытывал — если не убить бешеную собаку, это не значит, что после этого она тебя не укусит. 

Соломон старался давать информацию по маленьким частям, но всё равно вербовщики нередко шли в несколько мест сразу, и Соломону приходилось решать — кого спасать. Потом они искали укромное место и ждали, когда придёт вербовщик и начнёт запугивать охотника. Затем выходил Габриэль, расправлялся с вербовщиком и предлагал охотнику присоединиться к нему. 

Среди младших охотников началась паника. После нападений вербовщиков они стали ощущать потребность держаться вместе, понимая, что от колдунов поодиночке не отобьёшься. И так, кстати, появившийся Габриэль казался им супергероем, слетевшим с экрана телевизора, и как ни странно, он с этой ролью неплохо обжился. Соломону только хотелось плеваться — ну не устраивал их образ воина на пути Аллаха, обязательно им киношно-комиксное подавай. А ведь этот самый герой легко пожертвует их жизнями, если понадобится — не Ибрагим, жалеть не будет. Любой отряд получает того лидера, которого он заслужил. 

Когда набрался достаточный отряд, они двинулись в наступление на секту. Колдуны явно не ожидали, что младшие охотники организуются и перейдут в атаку. Более того — они впали в панику, что подбодрило юношей и сделало их действия более уверенными, кое-где даже выкрикивали «Аллаху Акбар». 

Соломон немедленно перестроил зрение и пошёл вперёд, ловко подныривая под нити намерений. Ему доверили трудное задание как самому сильному и опытному из учеников. Поэтому он не вступал в сражение, а пробирался через самую гущу. 

«— Запомни, Соломон, являться в гости без подарка — признак дурного тона! — сказала Алиса 

— Если идёшь к колдунам? 

— К колдунам — тем более. Им следует дарить взрывчатку или хотя бы гранату Ф-1». 

Вот и теперь он погасил поле и приклеил к двери взрывпакет. «Кто они такие, чтобы воевать с ними честно?», — говорит Габриэль, и Соломон считал, если есть возможность не вступать в открытый бой — зачем лишний раз лезть на рожон? Отбежав на безопасное расстояние, он нажал на кнопку. От оглушительного взрыва тряхнуло стены, и Соломон забеспокоился — вдруг колдуна убило, ведь он нужен им живым. 

Оказалось — нет. Не зря таких колдунов называют силачами — тот даже сознания не потерял, хотя его неслабо приложило об стенку. Оглушив, он связал его, позвонил по рации и сообщил, что задание выполнено. Через несколько минут явился Габриэль с несколькими охотниками. Главный колдун был привязан к стулу, а к виску приставили пистолет. Габриэль встал перед ним: 

— Советую тебе не дёргаться или тебе вышибут мозги. 

Колдун, несмотря на своё незавидное положение, держал себя нагло и бесстрашно. Соломон понял, что выбить сведения, будет ой как не просто. 

— Итак, мы хотим, чтобы ты нам сообщил секретные сведения, и не пытайся слить нам какую-нибудь муру, я распознаю ложь сразу. 

— А жареных гвоздей не хочешь, отступник? — младшие охотники подозрительно переглянулись. Габриэль бросил на них раздражённые взгляды, но продолжил дальше допрашивать 

— Давайте не будем создавать друг другу затруднения… 

— Я как вижу, твои ребятки кое-что не знают про тебя…, — он не успел договорить, как Габриэль ударил его по лицу: 

— Говори по делу! 

— Если скажу, что мне это будет? Хотя я и так знаю, что. Меня просто убьют, чтобы я не представлял вам угрозы. Скажу — убьют, не скажу — тоже убьют, так какой смысл мне что-то говорить? 

— Смысл в том, что, если вы откажетесь говорить, мы вырвем эти сведения силой. 

— Ты не похож на палача, отступник. 

— Я раньше и не убивал никогда, но как видишь, научился. Что мне мешает научиться пытать прямо сейчас? Дайте мне нож. 

Кто-то из ребят подал ему нож-бабочку. Габриэль провёл пальцем по лезвию и уважительно цокнул. 

— Как вы думаете, это больно, когда с тебя кожу заживо снимают? 

Соломону было не по себе от мысли, что отец может быть палачом. 

— Может быть, я? — сказал он. 

— Нет, Соломон, не делай этого. Поверь на слово, сунуть руку в мешок с ядовитыми змеями намного безопаснее. 

Колдун вдруг кровожадно оскалился и, вытянув своё поле, соприкоснулся им с полем Соломона. 

***

Соломон понял, что стоит посреди открытого поля, а его окружала стая волков, которая видимо, собралась им пообедать. 

Прежде всего — говорил отец — сначала подумай. Какой бы ситуация не была экстремальной, никогда не действуй бездумно. Всегда будет хоть пара мгновений хотя бы проанализировать. 

Итак, как он оказался в поле. Какими колдуны не были бы могущественными, они не способны телепортировать. Следовательно, это происходит не на самом деле. 

Реальны ли волки или нет, но их не стоит подпускать к себе. 

Раз это происходит не на самом деле, что ему стоит самому изменить реальность? Например, вообразить себе невидимую стену? Надёжную стену, через которую никто не сможет проникнуть? 

Волки прыгнули и упали, натолкнувшись на что-то невидимое. Осатананев от неудачи они бессильно бросались на Соломона. 

Обстановка сменилась. Он плыл посреди открытого океана, но вода перестала его выталкивать. Соломон, несмотря на все усилия держаться на плаву, стал тонуть. Поняв, что это бесполезно, он снова вообразил, на этот раз подводный корабль. Пока он погружался вниз, Соломон додумал одну мысль, что неизвестно, чем порождена эта реальность, но так или иначе, его стремятся убить. Чем порождена эта реальность? Ну конечно! Он вспомнил, как перед этим колдун заставил их поля соприкоснуться. 

По-хорошему надо было выбираться отсюда, но это был отличный шанс добраться до секретов! И Соломон стал погружаться всё глубже и глубже. Дар пути подсказывал ему, на какую тропку свернуть, чтобы достигнуть искомой цели. 

Колдун уже понял, что ситуация вышла из-под контроля, но было уже поздно. Юноша погрузился в чужие воспоминания и стал переживать их как свои, и они были настолько темны и страшны, что ему хотелось убраться отсюда. «Нет, я должен найти ценность, которую он охраняет!», — и нашёл. Вспоминание об одной мессе, в которой читали секретный документ. Холодный, совершенно нечеловеческий голос, будто он принадлежал мертвецу, восставшему из могилы, произносил слова туманные по смыслу, но даже от того, что удалось ему понять, волосы поднимались дыбом. Страх достиг своего пика — Соломон больше не смог сдерживаться и закричал, надсаживая горло, до боли в голосовых связках. 

***

Соломон оказался посреди горящего поля. Он, было, бросился бежать, но понял, что огонь не обжигает. Перед ним чёткой границей был отделён снег и со стороны снежного поля к нему шла девушка в чёрном хиджабе. 

— Ты должен понять, что означают эти слова. 

— Нет! Мне легче разбить голову, чем ещё раз услышать это! 

— Не время проявлять слабость. Не сейчас не здесь. Ты близок к своей цели как никогда. 

Соломона трясло. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось читать эти слова, которые огненным клеймом были выжжены на его извилинах и вызывали безумный ужас. Девушка просто стояла рядом и ждала. 

Он встал. Думая, что сейчас его сердце точно разорвётся от ужаса, он заставил эти слова явиться на небе огненными буквами. Затем согласно правилам кабалистики, которую в него так жёстко вбивал ребе Рамбам, да будь он неладен, он переставлял слова, буквы, вычислял значения. И чуть не подпрыгнул от удивления: 

— Ты правильно отметил, что у меня нет поля. Более того, я не джинн и не человек и даже не живое существо. 

— Так кто ты? 

— Я — Тень. 

— Кто такие тени? 

— Это программы, созданные джиннами. Есть критерий Тьюринга, который утверждает, если машина может обмануть тридцать процентов людей во время серии чатов, то она демонстрирует разумное поведение, которое не отличается от человеческого. Думаю, я вполне прошла его, раз немногие люди, с которыми я имела дело, даже не заподозрили во мне нечеловеческое. 

— Но как же так? 

— У джиннов технологии намного опережают технологии людей. Имам ибн Теймийа утверждал, что один из шейхов поведал ему, что джинны демонстрировали ему нечто сверкающее как вода или стекло — что-то вроде предмета, имеющего экран. «Они могли мне передать речь того, кто искал моей помощи, и я мог ответить, и они передавали мою речь этому человеку». То есть иными словами во времена ибн Теймийи джинны уже имели мобильную связь. 

До дочери правителя джиннов дошли вести, что люди и джинны затеяли что-то дурное, но она не могла ничего поделать. Поистине, она была гением и решила делать ставку на людей, что когда-нибудь тоже освоят электричество и, скорее всего, они в качестве проводника используют медь. Она написала программу и запечатала её в железе. И когда по медной проволоке пустили электричество, она активировалась. 

Мне приказано выяснить, что произошло с моим создателем и помешать планам тех, кому она понадобилась. Я узнала, что дочь правителя пропала при неизвестных обстоятельствах и что после этого появились люди со способностями видеть поля. Я точно знала, что эти события каким-то образом связаны между собой, но единственное, что мне оставалось — это наблюдать и ждать. Теперь нашёлся последний кусок мозаики — в толковании аята «И создал джиннов из чистого пламени огня» ибн Аббас, да будет доволен им Аллах, сказал: «Поистине, это огонь, у которого не бывает дыма. Из него образуются молнии, и этот огонь находится между небом и Преградой. И если Аллах даёт распоряжение, он пробивает Преграду и поражает ту или иную вещь в соответствии с повелением, То, что вы слышите — это прорыв той Преграды». Это указывает на то, что джинны созданы из огня, и что этот огонь — особенный чистый огонь без дыма; из него образуются молнии. Известно, что молнии представляют собой электрическую энергию. И мы видели, что эти молнии создаются из огня самума, из которого также были сотворены джинны. Следовательно, у джиннов и электроэнергии одна материя, субстанция, и она — огонь самума, огонь из чистого пламени, у которого не бывает дыма. 

Джинны и люди создали механизм, который внедряется в поле, и, переделывая его, даёт возможность видеть поля. Но как для любого механизма, ему нужен источник энергии. Чем не подходит в качестве него дочь правителя, которая на тот момент являлась самым сильным джинном? К тому же джинны живут очень долго. «Они сказали: «О народ наш! Воистину, мы услышали Писание, ниспосланное после Мусы, подтверждающее то, что было до него. Оно направляет к истине и прямому пути» . Ведь от пророка Мусы до пророка Мухаммада прошло три тысячи лет! 

— Ужасный план! 

— Да, ужасный план во всех смыслах этого слова. Но этот механизм вышел из-под контроля, и он выбирал не тех, кого надо было превратить в колдуна, а у кого поле было способно выдержать воздействие. Так появился противовес колдунам — охотники на колдунов. 

— Мне не совсем понятен принцип вашей работы. Почему вы обратили своё внимание на меня? 

— Всё верно, у меня другой принцип работы и мышления. Что есть поле? Поле — это электромагнитное излучение, исходящее от тел. Охотник видит лишь лампу и её свет, но не видит провода, проходящие в стене, текущий в них электрический ток, резисторы, трансформаторы. Ибрагим-хазрат тоже был мощным аналитиком и мог предугадать дальнейший ход событий. И нельзя не восхититься его мужеством, когда он понял, что ему надо уйти. 

— Вы восхищены им? 

— Я сказала — нельзя не восхититься. Не желай от меня слишком многого, я не испытываю эмоций. Но я не могу разительно менять потоки. Я могу зачерпнуть из реки или даже построить плотину, но при всём желании я не могу заставить повернуть реку вспять. Что же может это сделать? 

— Какой-нибудь катаклизм… наводнение… ураган? 

— Да какая-нибудь аномалия. Эти аномалии не покорные потоки, которые текут, куда им сказано. Они сами двигаются куда хотят и определяют направление движения других. Этим они имеют великую силу и этим они и опасны. 

— Одному из колдунов приснился вещий сон: «Я видел, что мы никогда как близки к победе, но нам настанет смерть от двух мечей. Первый — прозрачный как хрусталь, ледяной клинок с пылающей сердцевиной, такой же холодный и такой же безжалостный. На смену ему придёт пламенный клинок с чёрными птицами, состоящий из языка огня, беспощадно разящий врагов». Я поняла, что будут выкованы два несокрушимых меча, которые поразят колдунов в самое сердце, два человека, которые изменят ход истории, две аномалии, которые заставят повернуть реки, куда им положено. Первый из мечей разобьётся — но лишь для того, чтобы второй меч нанёс последний удар. Ледяной меч — это Рахима, а огненный меч — это ты. 

— Но почему вы решили, что это мы? 

— Вы родились слабыми, но выросли и стали сильными, вы прошли через огонь и воду, но стали от этого лишь крепче духом, вы пережили страшное горе, но не сломались. Рахима внешне холодна, но у неё горячее сердце, в тебе постоянно горит огонь. У неё дар главы охотников, у тебя дар пути. 

— Что ты дальше намерена делать? 

— Моя миссия закончена. Но я вижу в тебе сомнение — трудно решать за всех, Соломон? 

— Нет, я не сомневаюсь в том, что Механизм должен быть уничтожен. Я боюсь, что охотники откажутся пойти на это. 

— Главное — ты знаешь, что делать. Ты должен сделать причину для победы и да поможет тебе Аллах! 

Вихрь снежинок закружился вокруг них. Тень растаяла и последнее, что увидел Соломон — это глаза, холодные как пространство в космосе, где даже молекулы прекращают движение. 

***

Когда Соломон очнулся, рядом сидел отец с немного кривой улыбкой. 

— У меня для тебя нехорошая новость. 

Нехорошая новость — ничего катастрофического не случилось, но приятным это назвать нельзя. 

— Какая? 

— Охотники узнали, что ты мой сын. 

— Неужто по внешности догадались? — съехедничал сын. Удивительные штуки выкидывает генетика — Габриэль белокожий, шатен с голубыми глазами — в целом своей внешностью он больше похож на русского, чем на еврея, матушка, если верить фото, тоже не отличалась цветом кожи и глаз. К описаниям Соломона можно прибавить слово «тёмный» — темноглазый, темноволосый, смуглый — типичный портрет далёкого прародителя-еврея, жившего в пустыне. В роддоме медсёстры даже заподозрили, что младенцев перепутали. 

— По полю, разумеется. Главный колдун догадался, что ты можешь проникнуть в его разум, и решил атаковать первым. Жуткий этот приём «Безумный мир» когда человека затягивают в разум и сводят его с ума. Я хотел, было, убить колдуна, но потом понял, что ты справился и решил подождать. Потом вдруг как ты заорёшь — слишком глубоко забрался, и больше тянуть было нельзя. Ты был в отключке и когда я взял тебя на руке, один заметил наше сходство полей и как брякнет: «Соломон — твой сын?!». Я растерялся, а потом отпираться было бесполезно. 

Нехорошо вышло, нечего и говорить — разумеется, младшие охотники не были в восторге от факта, что их эмиром был еврей, более того — отец того подозрительного еврея. Конечно, Габриэль мог добиться послушания, в том числе силовыми методами, но вот такая покорность была крайне ненадёжна. 

— Они не догадались, про то, что мы следовали за вербовщиками? 

— Они слишком глупы для этого. 

— Может с тем фактом, что ты мой отец, они смирятся, а вот как они переварят то, что ты бывший колдун? Тогда они решат, что ты подстроил нападение вербовщиков и сколотил отряд для своих целей! 

— Это полная бессмыслица, к тому же нелогично — если я играю на стороне колдунов, то с какой стати убивал вербовщиков, потом тех колдунов в бою и едва не запытал Главного колдуна, между прочим, пытаясь заставить выдать важную для колдунов тайну? 

— Пап, я скажу одну страшную вещь — плевать они хотели на твою логику с Эйфелевой башни. 

— Эх, изрядную свинью Главный подложил нам, чтобы ему в гробу перевернуться! 

— И как тебе ощущение быть обвинённым во всех грехах? 

— Крайне познавательно. Слушай, тебе удалось что-то узнать. 

***

— С именем Аллаха милостивого, милосердного. Поистине, хвала принадлежит Аллаху, Его мы восхваляем, просим о помощи и прощении и ищем у Него защиты от зла наших душ и наших дурных дел. Кого ведёт Аллах прямым путём, того никто не введёт в заблуждение, а кого Он вводит в заблуждение, того никто не выведет на прямой путь..., — начал собрание Габриэль, — я вижу, что кое-кто не умеет держать язык за зубами. Но, тем не менее, вы явились выслушать выступление одного лжеца, а значит стоите того, чтобы потратить на вас своё время. 

Ещё в кабинете колдуна Габриэль сказал: «Об узнанном — ни слова». И естественно об этом знал отряд. 

— Да я отец Соломона, да я еврей, я бывший колдун, и да, я не желал распространяться об этом досадном факте из моей биографии, потому что я вижу, что вы перестали мне доверять. Без доверия нам нечего делать. Бояться предательства — дело хорошее, но не до такой же степени! И вы боитесь предательства не потому, что боитесь поиграть, а потому что трясётесь за свои жизни. Вы предпочли быть побеждёнными. Да побеждёнными, потому что вашу жизнь определяет воля победителя. Колдуны решили, что вы им не нужны — и вы наслаждаетесь жизнью, наивно полагая, что это ваш выбор. Колдуны решили, что им нужны обученные солдаты — и ведь многие из вас были готовы сказать да. 

— Вы же и подослали к нам вербовщиков! 

— Доказательств того, что я не играю на стороне колдунов, нет кроме одного. Нам удалось узнать тайну, который ни один колдун, к какой бы он группе ни принадлежал, не выдаст её охотнику, потому что это значит их неизбежную гибель, — Габриэль перевёл дух, — много лет назад колдуны и джинны объединились и создали механизм, который преобразует поле человека таким образом, что он становится способным видеть поля. Если Механизм уничтожить — умрут все колдуны и больше никогда не появятся! Зачем бесконечно черпать воду, а можно просто закрыть кран? Но тут одна закавыка. 

— Какая же? 

— Мы охотники из того же теста, что и колдуны, так что погибнут не только колдуны, но и мы сами. И в этот раз, отказавшись вы не получите шанс прожить ещё пятьдесят-шестьдесят лет. Когда Механизм будет уничтожен — погибнут все, независимо от того, чем вы будете заниматься в этот момент. И у вас есть выбор — выйти на джихад и умереть как шахид или как жалкий трус, надеясь отсидеться дома! 

Соломон невольно залюбовался отцом — поистине он был гениальным оратором, способным повести за собой слушателей. Речь Габриэля казалась сумбурной, он то говорил тихо и вкрадчиво, то срывался на крик, словно забывшись от гнева, перескакивая с одно на другое. Парни с удивлением смотрели на театр одного актёра, не подозревая, что это неплохо продуманное выступление. Он сумел расположить к себе недоброжелательно настроенных к нему ребят, пусть и временно. Страшно было подумать, сколько дел он мог натворить, если бы он работал на стороне колдунов. 

Младшие охотники слушали как зачарованные, но в ушах Соломона звучали слова «Если хоть одна десятая пойдёт с нами — это уже хорошо». 

— И не думайте, что окажете нам большое одолжение, согласившись выйти на бой, и что мы много потеряем, если вы откажетесь. Нет! Сам Аллах сказал в Коране: «О те, которые уверовали! Если кто из вас отступится от своей религии, то Аллах приведёт на их место людей, которых Он будет любить и которые будут любить Его, смиренных перед верующими и суровых к неверным, которые борются на пути Аллаха и не боятся порицания порицающих». 

— Хорошо заливаешь, еврей! 

Соломон вспылил — сколько можно терпеть этот оголтелый антисемитизм!? Младшие охотники, зашумели переговариваясь. Соломон различил: «Да врёт он всё!». Габриэль был невозмутим, лишь поднял руку, и этот жест был исполнен такой силы, что все невольно замолкли. 

— Это всё что я хотел сказать. Как вы поступите — это ваш выбор. 

Юноши взволновано обсуждали услышанное. Габриэль терпеливо ждал, когда они решат между собой. Были те, кто категорически против, но мало того, что сами отказывались помогать, так и подговаривали других не идти. Были и колеблющиеся, которые понимали ситуацию, но не хотели делать что-либо и искали любой повод, чтобы отказаться, и лишь немногие выразили твёрдое желание помочь. 

Соломон рвался в бой, но Габриэль остановил его. Велись жаркие споры, помещение напоминало собой улей. 

— Все, кто не хотят идти с нами — свободны. 

Молодые люди единым потоком вышли в дверь. Осталось только десять человек. Соломон глядел на войско, и даже самый оптимистичный человек на его бы месте впал бы в отчаяние. 

— Не падай духом, выход всегда есть. 

***

Габриэль открыл Соломону дверь. На кухне за столом сидел незнакомый мужчина с длинной окладистой бородой и с волосами, собранными в хвост, в очочках с золотой оправой. На шее висел огромный крест. 

«Священник» — догадался Соломон. 

— Знакомься, это мой сын Соломон. Соломон, это отец Александр. 

— Очень приятно, — мягко отозвался мужчина. 

— Соломон, налей себе чай, — и вернулся к прерванному разговору. 

— Как колдуны тщательно не шифровались, произошла утечка информации, которая подтверждает то, что вам удалось узнать. 

— Вы понимаете, что погибнут не только колдуны, но и мы с вами? 

— Если для того, чтобы уничтожить зло нам придётся погибнуть, мы готовы и к этому. 

— Есть ли охотники-иудеи? 

— Я знаю главу иудейского форта. 

— Вы не можете мне дать контакты? 

— Я продиктую телефон. Запишешь? 

— Я так запомню. 

Соломон молча пил чай. 

— Я с ним договорюсь, ин шэ Аллах, и мы выдвинемся вместе. 

— Жаль, что так вышло с мусульманским фортом. 

Габриэль проводил Александра. Соломон вопросительно смотрел на него. 

— Просто я подумал, что среди охотников есть не только мусульмане. Я посмотрел телефонную книжку Ибрагима и нашёл его номер. 

Соломон вздохнул. 

— Я понимаю, что ты не в восторге. Аллах свидетель, я тоже не стал бы просить у них помощи, и испытываю сожаление, что мусульмане не будут иметь честь завершить эту историю. Но со злом нужно покончить и если мусульмане не хотят этого делать — значит, это должен сделать кто-то другой. И не забывай об одном моменте, — может быть, у нас ничего не получится, и тогда другие охотники после нас предпримут новую попытку. 

***

— Салям, Соломон. 

— Валейкум ассалям. 

Соломон встретил Салима. Они не были ни друзьями, ни врагами, а после собрания вообще не общались. Конечно, Соломон, не раз встречал своих знакомых, но они или выражали презрение, или спешно отводили взгляд и прибавляли шаг. 

— Ну, ты... собрался уничтожить Механизм? 

— Да. Если хочешь — присоединяйся к нам. 

— Я не понимаю, как ты умудряешься не бояться умереть. Я бы присоединился, но я боюсь! 

— Если у нас получится то, что мы задумали, ты умрёшь независимо от того, что происходит в этот момент. Я не боюсь смерти, потому что я знаю, что когда-нибудь я умру, и ты знаешь, но ведёшь себя как маленький ребёнок, который испуганно закрывает глаза и говорит: «Меня нет! Меня нет!». Я же это принял как данность. 

— Может... ты не будешь трогать его? — с надеждой сказал Салим. 

— Мы уже подключили христианский и иудейский форт, и они полны решимости покончить с этим. И ещё — есть вещи, которые страшнее смерти. Намного страшнее. 

Ещё сам халиф Умар говорил: «Узлы ислама развяжутся один за другим, когда появятся в исламе те, кто не знал джахилии» Вот и Соломон знал, что такое жизнь без Бога, поэтому цеплялся за ислам зубами и руками. А Салим был сыном имама мечети, но тем не менее отчаянно цеплялся за мирскую жизнь. 

Вот и теперь можно было сколько угодно рассуждать о неотвратимости смерти, о суровости ответа перед Аллахом — это будет просто сотрясанием воздуха. 

— Я не хочу подохнуть, понимаешь! Не хочу!!! Если тебе так охота сдохнуть морда жидовская, а я не хочу!!! 

Соломон хмыкнул — ему было всё равно, что его назвали жидом, это как обозвать собаку собакой. 

— Значит, получается, что жидовская морда идёт на джихад, — следующую часть фразы произнёс с особенным удовольствием, — а трусливая татарская задница решила отсидеться дома... 

Соломон видел, что Салим понимает что Механизм существует, но не может перешагнуть через свой страх. И поэтому ему особенно неприятно, что какой-то еврей, который только-только пришёл в ислам, идёт на войну, наплевав на возможность умереть. 

— Не смей идти! Не смей или я тебя прибью!!! 

Соломон с отвращением смотрел на истерящего парня: 

— Ну, прибей заодно Габриэля, тех десятерых парней, которые не испугались. Прибей весь христианский и иудейский форты, а лучше перейди на сторону колдунов и защищай этот Механизм, если так хочешь жить! 

***

— Вставай, Соломон. 

Соломон неохотно встал. На улице ещё было темно. Юноша по привычке аккуратно заправил кровать, затем пошёл в ванную, взял омовение, совершил намаз. Потом вместе с отцом сидели на кухне, Соломон пил кофе, а Габриэль чай. Тот не любил кофе, говоря, что в жизни и так горечи хватает. 

Всё в последний раз. Соломон глядел на привычную обстановку и чувствовал себя так, будто уезжает в дальнее путешествие и больше никогда это не увидит. По сути, так и было. 

Накануне они весь вечер разговаривали друг с другом. Сейчас молчали, глядя в окно, видя, как постепенно светлеет небо, и просыпаются воробьи. О чём ещё говорить? Всё уже обсудили, и не осталось ни одной не освещённой темы. 

Габриэль запер дверь на ключ. Соломон усмехнулся — Ибрагим жил очень скромно и даже не держал у себя безделушек, так что воровать было нечего. И ещё добавил, что теперь соседи обрадуются, что подозрительные люди покинули дом. 

Воздух ещё не прогрелся, и Соломон ёжился. Город ещё спал — по улицам не неслись люди, которым надо было сделать миллион дел. Небо постепенно светлело, и юноша начал жалеть, почему он не гулял после утреннего намаза. 

Подъехало такси. Интересно, как удалось найти того, кто бы согласился везти в такую рань? Соломон нырнул в прогретый салон. Отец молча расплатился, и они уехали на другой конец города. Затем Габриэль остановил такси, и они дальше пошли своим ходом. 

Путь пролёг через лес. Шли не спеша — торопиться было некуда, всё равно все условились встретиться в одном месте. Каждый добирался в одиночку или небольшими группами — чтобы до поры до времени не привлечь внимание скоплением людей. 

В лесу пролегла автомобильная дорога. С боков росли кусты, сквозь деревья высокие как башни, лился солнечный свет. Пели птицы на разные голоса, Соломон слушал, слушал и произнёс: 

— Рай на земле. 

— Так красиво? 

— Нет, птицы делают зикр. В Раю всё время будут прославлять Аллаха. 

— Ин шэ Аллах, мы услышим пение птиц в раю, если получится. 

В лесу они, наконец, встретились с другими охотниками. Соломон глядел на ребят из других фортов. Парни из христианства были доброжелательны ко всем, они болтали о своём, как будто бы собрались на прогулку. Только во взглядах скользила отрешённость — всё-таки на смерть шли. Евреи держались отстранённо, многие с интересом смотрели на Соломона, признавая в нем своего и не понимая, что он забыл в немногочисленном мусульманском форте. 

Мусульмане начали нервничать — одного из них всё никак не видно. Наконец к ним прибежал подросток четырнадцати лет, бежал так быстро, будто за ним гнались, а на лице видны следы недавнего спора. 

— Я... учебники в библиотеку сдал, а остальные продал. Диски вернул. Старался всё потихоньку сделать, но мама что-то заподозрила. А сегодня утром вцепилась как репей, не хотела отпускать! Еле вырвался 

— Ладно, ладно, Саид, — успокаивающе хлопали по плечу — мамы они такие. 

— У вас все в сборе? — спросил Габриэль Александра. 

— Нескольких ещё нет. Ждём десять минут, а потом кто не успел — тот опоздал. 

Прибыли и опоздавшие и охотники тронулись в путь. Соломону всё неуютнее и неуютнее. Он прямо-таки чувствовал, как от места разило злом и не только он. Другие охотники тоже проявляли нервозность — смолкли все разговоры, некоторые боялись даже слово сказать. Инстинкт самосохранения кричал — не ходи туда! Но именно туда им и надо было! 

План был крайне прост — устроить бой, втянув в него как можно больше колдунов, и кто-нибудь в этой свалке должен проникнуть в нишу и уничтожить Механизм. После часов сидения в комнате Ибрагима и многочасовых дискуссий пришлось признать, что единственный способ — переть напролом. Какой смысл беречь жизнь, если операция выйдет — произойдёт смерть, если план выгорит — тоже. 

Охотники увидели огромное сигнальное поле вокруг здания. Соломон предупредил о его наличии. Обычно такие поля взрывали, на что Габриэль с насмешкой сказал, что с таким же успехом можно просто пересечь поле, если, разумеется, там не сборище глухонемых колдунов. И вот охотники ждали, что предпримет бывший колдун. Он подошёл к полю и сосредоточился. Вдруг его поле стало светиться таким же оранжевым цветом, и тогда он шагнул в сигнальное поле. Охотники невольно вспомнили мыльные пузыри, сливающиеся в полёте. 

Габриэль некоторое время постоял там и быстро отскочил обратно. Тут же сигнальное поле стало съёживаться и чернеть, в нем образовывались огромные бреши. Соломон и другие охотники смотрели с восхищением — для понимающих было очевидно мастерство Габриэля и с каким риском оно было связано. Не надо было, и спрашивать, почему он не стал учить охотников этому приёму — слишком опасным он был, можно сказать, высший пилотаж, к тому не в стиле охотников. 

Соломон ощутил знакомый подъём нервов, но это не страх, ибо это была не первая битва в его жизни. Работавшие видеокамеры просто отключили, поэтому вторжение вышло внезапным. На этом преимущества охотников закончились — они, конечно, не лаптём щи хлебали, но колдуны отчаянно сражались за этот Механизм, от которого зависели их жизни. 

К тому же вход в комнату, где содержался Механизм, был окружён смертельным полем. В зале была ужасная толчея — никто не хотел близко столкнуться с полем, потому что оно не различало охотников и колдунов. Сложилась ситуация ведра с крабами, где крабы — настолько глупые животные, что по одиночке каждый из них легко бы выбрался из ведра, но когда один из них пытается из ведра выбраться, его же сородичи цепляются за него и затягивают обратно. Охотники пытались приблизиться к полю, чтобы уничтожить его, но их тут же втягивали в драку, не давая им такой возможности. 

— Соломон, помоги мне прорваться, — произнёс Габриэль. 

— Но что ты там сделаешь? — засомневался юноша. 

— Главное — мне до входа добраться, а там я придумаю. 

— Тогда пошли вместе. 

— Нет! Ты оставайся здесь. 

— Интересно, как я могу тебя направлять, я же не могу отдавать приказы мысленно! 

— Ну не знаю. Есть связь между близкими родственниками, когда они могут почувствовать, что с ними случилась беда. Найди эту нить и передай по этому проводу! 

Соломон был в очередной раз поражён способностью отца находить необычные решения. Вот Габриэль ничего не смыслил в нитях, но ведь придумал, до чего Соломон сам бы не додумался! Он перестроил восприятие и действительно нашёл нить, объединявшую их на уровне эмоций. 

«Пап, ты меня слышишь?». 

«Да, слышу. Давай, направляй меня». 

Соломон давай короткие команды «Вперёд», «Назад», «Пригнись». В прошлый раз он сам быстро добрался таким образом, но тут была такая сутолока, что Габриэлю пришлось петлять, прежде чем он добрался до входа. 

«Выстави механический щит». 

«Зачем?». 

«Делай, что я тебе сказал!». 

«Пап, неужели… нет, не делай этого!!!». 

Габриэль недаром славился как мастер полей, вот и он ловко замаскировал под курткой взрывчатку. Стало понятно, почему он не взял Соломона, чтобы добраться до смертельного поля. 

«Прости. Ля иляха илля Ллах». 

Соломон успел выставить защитное поле. Разразился громовой по силе взрыв, полетели ошмётки человеческих тел, остальных сбило с ног ударной волной. Те, кто пришли в себя, в ужасе бестолково месили руками и ногами в бесформенной кровавой каше, силясь убежать. Габриэль пожертвовал собой, чтобы дать Соломону шанс. Пока тоска от потери близкого человека не захлестнула его, Соломон решил сделать всё, чтобы эта жертва не ушла впустую. Он пошёл, перепрыгивая через тела и избегая столкновения с людьми, которые не пришли в себя от шока и бежали с места боя. 

Он увидел Механизм и замер от восхищения — он напоминал собой огромный цветок, состоявший из множества полупрозрачных лепестков, внутри которых явились разноцветные спирали. Но чем больше он смотрел на Механизм, тем больше восхищение сменялось омерзением. Лепестки шевелились в неторопливом танце. Это был паразит, который был создан с помощью чёрной магии и даже не подозревал, что его хотят уничтожить. 

Тогда Соломон испытал чувство знания того, что ему надо делать. До этого он боялся, сомневался, не зная, что его ждёт. Юноша собрал все силы в заключительный удар. Видя, как его энергия летит к Механизму, он почувствовал себя хорошо — наконец одним злом на земле меньше. 

Механизм взорвался множеством вспышек. Последнее, что успел подумать Соломон: «Ля иляха илля Ллах». 

***

Соломон очнулся, тупо уставившись в потолок. Потолок был белый до скукоты, и Соломону быстро надоело в него таращиться, и он повернул голову. 

От похабного зрелища ему захотелось закрыть глаза и дальше притворяться спящим — на соседней койке мужчина и женщина и явно собирались предаться прелюбодеянию. Соломон не желал слышать охи-ахи над ухом и собрался возмутиться, что они посреди дня вытворяют в больнице. Да, Соломон понял, что он оказался в больнице, а мужчина и женщина в белых халатах не иначе как интерны, которые решили, что раз Соломон в коме, то можно безопасно предаться этому делу. 

Да только Соломон всё слышал и видел, и терпеть это не собирался. Он пытался подать голос, но у него в горле была интубационная трубка. Тогда он начал стучать по кровати, пытаясь привлечь внимание. 

Интерны оторвались от сладострастного созерцания и замерли. Тогда Соломон стал стучать ещё сильнее. Реакция непредсказуемая — они упали с койки, и даже не пытаясь оправить одежду, помчались в коридор. Соломон бы засмеялся, да не мог — мешала трубка. 

Из коридора донёсся язвительный голос: 

— Это вы чем занимались, что даже коматозник проснулся? Чай не секасом? Конечно, больница предназначена для оздоровления, но оздоровлять генофонд желательно вне её! Хотя вашими генами можно только его засорять. Конечно, не каждый день пациенты выходят из комы, но это не повод нестись как савраска, даже не натянув штаны как следует! 

Хихикнула медсестра, собираясь рассказать, как бардак творится в палате. Зашёл врач — спокойный с насмешливой полуулыбкой, рядом с ним смущённые интерны. Мужчина не смел поднять глаза, а вот женщина смотрела на него с неприязнью. 

— И нечего его сверлить глазами — сама виновата. Что уставились как баран на новые ворота? Экстубируйте его, по его глазам вижу, что ему не терпится высказаться о ваших умственных способностях. 

Парень вытащил трубку. 

— Брысь отсюда, надоели, сил моих нет! 

Когда интерны ушли, врач устало сказал: 

— Совсем стыда у молодёжи нет! Я уже наверно пойду главврачу жаловаться. Сначала этих голубков застукали в ординаторской, теперь в интенсивной терапии тусуются! Если посетители или пациенты увидят — будет скандал. Тебя, Соломон, я понаблюдаю, а потом выпишу. 

— Откуда вы знаете моё имя? 

— В твоей куртке были документы. 

— Ну а как же расследование? Милиция? 

— Дело и в самом деле тёмное. Совершенно здоровые люди — а таких людей сейчас редко встретишь, — умерли в один и тот же момент непонятно от чего. И ты сам собрался Богу душу отдать, хотя каких-либо нарушений нет. 

Врач возвёл глаза: 

— Началась паника, пошли слухи, что изобрели оружие, позволяющее убивать на расстоянии. Понятное дело, что милиция каждый день справлялась о твоём здоровье, — он хихикнул, — другой бы давно вспылил, неужели вы надеетесь, что парень, который еле дышит, в скором времени сможет дать свидетельские показания. Но я был вежлив, каждый день твердил, что состояние тяжёлое стабильное и пока не может ответить на ваши вопросы. Им это надоело, и они отстали. Так что я смогу в скором времени выписать без всяких хлопот. 

— Но вам же влетит! 

— И-и-и-и, чувствую дело чистейший висяк, так что они сами заинтересованы, чтобы я забыл их оповестить, что я тебя выписал. Лично мне тоже интересна причина загадочных смертей, но я умею не совать нос чужие дела. 

— Я знаю, почему это произошло, но это звучит как бред сумасшедшего. 

Соломон перестал видеть поля, а как он докажет, что он это когда-то умел? 

***

Соломон шёл по улице, щурясь от солнца. Последние дни августа, когда пошли намёки на осень. Соломону казалось, что ему приснился страшный, причудливый сон. Что на самом деле Ибрагим пьёт чай со своей женой Нурлыбике, та нянчит на своих коленях дочку, а может и нескольких. К ним пришли в гости Рахима и Фархад Сайфутдиновы. Рахима, несмотря на предвзятое отношение к медицине, всё-таки получила медицинское образование и стала хорошим хирургом. Те конечно удивятся поразительному внешнему сходству Рахимы и Нурлыбике, а также тому, что у Рахимы и Фархада одинаковые фамилии. Он тоже придёт к ним в гости и познакомится с ними. А потом он поедет домой и крепко обнимет своего отца, а затем честно признается, что принял ислам. Габриэль не будет рад, но со временем всё поймёт. А затем он непременно отыщет Алису и подружится с ней, будет играть с ней в «шпиона и разведчика» и учиться другим интересным вещами. И когда-нибудь он признается им, что видел по них сон, что они были охотниками на колдунов, и они все умерли в страшной войне. 

Он споткнулся, и видение рассеялось. Этого будущего никогда не будет и в этом виноваты колдуны. Тут же вспомнилось, как псих убил на глазах Ибрагима Нурлыбике, Рахима ушла с медфака и отказалась выйти замуж за Фархада, Алиса прижимала окровавленную ладонь к животу, Габриэль с растерянной улыбкой нажимал кнопку на пульте от взрывчатки. Да и младших охотников, пусть они показали себя не с лучшей стороны, было жаль. За это колдуны должны были быть уничтожены. 

Колдунов больше нет. Но что делать самому Соломону? Он чувствовал себя растерянным, словно он опоздал на корабль, на котором уехали дорогие его сердцу люди, и теперь он смотрел ему вслед, глядя как он исчезает в закате. Он готовился умереть, но остался жить и не знал, что с этим делать. 

— Соломон! Соломон! — неприятный крик вырвал его из размышлений. 

Перед ним стояла мать Салима. 

— Я всё знала! Я всё слышала! Зачем ты уничтожил Механизм? Зачем ты погубил моего сына? Лучше бы ты сдох, а не он! 

Если до этого Соломон даже испытывал обиду на неблагодарность мира за его спасение, то теперь он предпочёл быть забытым всеми. Кто знает, может быть, отец одного из охотников сейчас заряжает пистолет, чтобы найти одного подозрительного юношу, после которого на их сына свалились неприятности. Кто знает, может быть, сектанты ищут виновного в гибели их обожаемых лидеров. 

Бежать надо срочно! Как вдруг он увидел знакомый силуэт. Неужели это... 

— Моисей!!! 

Тот оглянулся, вздрогнув от внезапного крика, но на его лице сквозь испуг тут же проступила радость. Прохожие с недоумением смотрели на двух юношей, которые так крепко обнимали друг друга, что казалось, нет той силы, способной отнять их друг от друга. 

Он с увлечением рассказывал про всё, что произошло, вот только дар полей сыграл с ним злую шутку. Соломон заметил некую холодность в общении, но списал на то, что давно не виделись, вот и подзабыли слегка друг друга. Не отметил Соломон то, что его Моисей как-то слишком быстро поверил в то, что он когда-то мог видеть поля, решив, что друг на то и друг, чтобы верить несмотря ни на что. Не заметил излишнюю дипломатичность, присущую человеку, который вынужден участвовать в донельзя скучном разговоре. Друг подхватил под локоток и куда-то целенаправленно вёл, пока он увлечённо распинался. Когда Соломон выдохся, он заметил, что они с Моисеем оказались в подворотнях за гаражами. Нехорошее это место, не зря в одиночку ходить туда не рискуют, особенно вечером. 

— Что мы тут делаем, Моисей? 

— Гуляем, — тот ответил со странным выражением лица. Не успел Соломон сообразить, в чём дело, как Моисей отшвырнул его к стене. До крови, ударившись о кирпичную кладку, Соломон сполз по стенке, не понимая, что нашло на его друга, собрался возмутиться и увидел, как Моисей стоит с заряженным пистолетом. 

Его лучший друг, с которым он делил все радости и горести целится ему в лоб. Не случайно он завёл его за гаражи — там малолюдно, но даже если кто-то там и ошивается, то относится к тому контингенту, который если даже и заметит что-то подозрительное, то предпочтёт сыграть в трёх обезьянок «ничего не вижу, ничего не слышу, ничего не скажу». 

— За что? — прошептал он одними губами. 

— За что спрашиваешь? За то, что ты предал религию. За то, что ты отирался со своей мусульманкой и женился на ней. За то, что ты убивал своих, и воевал против нас. Но тебе этого было мало — ты убил раввина синагоги! 

— Ты же говорил, что принял ислам! 

— Я солгал. Я даже не прикасался к этим книжонкам, которые ты мне принёс. Я чувствовал твоё отступничество и решил сделать вид, что заинтересован в исламе, чтобы потом ты ничего не заподозрил, когда придёт время наказать тебя. А потом я скрылся, чтобы ты не смог вычислить по моему полю ложь. И, правда — развесил уши как доверчивый идиот, в котором ничего не осталось от еврея! 

— Еврея? Сколько бы я отдал, чтобы не иметь общего с евреями! Я тебе доверял, Моисей! Я доверял тебе как никому другому! А ты меня предал! 

— Предателям прощения нет, — презрительно ответил его бывший друг, — что разревелся, умирать страшно? 

Соломон и сам понял, что плачет. Он вспомнил сцену из детства: непонятно, почему тогда Моисей обратил внимание на хмурого нелюдимого мальчика, но о дружбе с ним не пожалел, потому что с Соломоном можно было поговорить не только на тему «кто круче — Супермен или Бэтмен». Вот и они разговаривали на тему дружбы, рассказывая истории, как люди переставали дружить из-за всяких мелочей. 

— Саша и Юрок всегда были вместе, а как только Сашку подарили трансформер, так он ходил с ним, хвастался, а играть никому не давал. Юрок на него обиделся и больше не дружит. 

— Я вот с тобой всегда буду дружить! — воскликнул Моисей. 

— Нет, не будешь, — Соломон ссутулился и отвернулся. 

— Почему? — тот обежал вокруг скамейки, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. 

— Потому что дети обещают дружить, а потом превращаются во взрослых и делают друг другу гадости. 

— Мы вот всегда будем дружить! Даже если ты мне будешь делать гадости. Или я тебе. 

Не мог Моисей тогда знать, что их пути разойдутся. 

— Нет, я не боюсь смерти — ты бы мог понять это из того, что я рассказал тебе. Плачу потому что мне больно, что ты оказался таким подлецом. Но прежде чем убить меня, послушай, что я тебе скажу. После ты можешь выстрелить в меня. Потом беги, беги как можно быстрее. Обещаешь? 

— Я что, дурак, торчать рядом с трупом и ждать, пока ментяры поймают? 

— Хорошо. Я не предавал религию. Это вы, евреи, предали религию, потому что в ваших Священных Писаниях были описаны признаки последнего Пророка, но вы отвергли его послание в угоду своим страстям. Да, я не смогу ничего доказать, потому что документы с описаниями признаков уничтожены, утеряны или искажены. Но почему мединский еврей, признанный учёный общины Абдулла ибн Салям принял ислам? Почему византийский император Ираклий признал в Мухаммаде, да благословит его Аллах и приветствует, пророка? Я не думаю, что такой же почёт мог быть оказан какому-нибудь проходимцу! 

— Много болтаешь! 

— Я не предавал религию. Я лишь следовал завету пророка Моисея, а тот сказал — следуйте за последним Пророком. Последний пророк — Мухаммад, да благословит его Аллах и приветствует. Просто подумай над тем, что я тебе сказал. Всё, теперь можешь стрелять. Пожалуйста, никому не говори, что ты убил меня. Аллах милостивый, Он простит. 

— Что ты за ерунду говоришь? — Моисей от злости собрался было отбросить пистолет и просто надавать по лицу. 

— Помнишь, как давным-давно мы дали друг другу обещание всегда дружить? Ты был моим лучшим другом, поэтому несмотря ни на что я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. 

Он встал и опёрся спиной о стену. До Моисея дошло, что тот вовсе не был беспомощен, уж его подруга-каратистка должна была научить паре приёмов, да и, будучи охотником на колдунов, Соломон получил неплохую физическую подготовку — вон чуть рёбра не переломал при встрече от радости. Но тот просто стоял, и смотрел на него в упор, лишь что-то прошептал на арабском языке. 

Выстрел. Соломон упал на бок, над его широко раскрытыми глазами по лбу стекала струйка крови. Моисей первое мгновение не мог оторвать глаз от страшного чуда смерти. Вот стоял человек, только что с тобой разговаривал — и нет человека. То, что перед ним лежало на земле — это не он, Соломон, это его бренная оболочка. 

Он выполнил поручение, вроде должен испытывать радость по поводу того, что, наконец, всё закончилось, или хотя бы удовлетворение. Но почему-то его мучила ужасная неправильность того, что происходит. Неправильно убивать своего лучшего друга за то, что он имел другую точку зрения. Неправильно, что лучший друг не боится смерти и не отговаривает его от убийства. Неправильно, что он не держит на него обиды за предательство и до последнего пытается ему помочь, указать ему правильный путь. 

Он побежал прочь от места преступления. Доселе Моисей не задумывался, плохо он поступает или хорошо. Приказали лгать и притворяться — значит лгать и притворяться. Говорили, что отступники должны быть сурово наказаны — значит так и есть. Вот только в свете содеянного почему-то появились вопросы, над которыми он ранее не задумывался. 

Почему Соломон, которого он всегда ценил за трезвый ум, решил отказаться от иудаизма в пользу ислама, зная, что его за это ждёт? Да ещё упрямо так держался, жил практически на улице, когда его за это выгнали. 

Почему Габриэль, в которого его сын пошёл характером, тоже принял ислам и перешёл на сторону охотников? Уж он-то точно не был похож на легкомысленного юношу! 

У каждого человека, кроме того, что вбивают ему в голову, есть мерило хорошего и плохого и признаки его просты, но в тоже время не колеблемы. 

Каждый имеет право на свой взгляд на жизнь. 

Человеческая жизнь — это великая ценность и отнятие её недопустимо, кроме как в крайних случаях. 

Как называть тот порядок, который допускает убийство за то, что человек не согласен с системой, которую ему навязывают, не желает жить по указке и бездумно делать всё, что ему прикажут как дрессированный бобик? «Нет принуждения в вере» — гласил аят из Корана. 

Моисей пришёл в ужас. Что если порядок, по которому он жил, бесчеловечен и в корне неправилен? Что если ему действительно ничего не стоило исказить истину? «Поистине, те, которые скрывают то, что низвёл Аллах из писания, и покупают за это малую цену, — они пожирают в свои животы только огонь; не заговорит с ними Аллах в день воскресения и не очистит их, и для них — мучительное наказание!». 

Так ради чего Соломон пожертвовал собой? Он мог запросто выбить пистолет. Мог даже убить его — в целях самообороны. Неужели — только ради того, чтобы он немного пошевелил мозгами? «Ты чаще своей головой думай, знаешь ли, полезно бывает», — раздался язвительный голос в его голове. В самом деле, у него был разум, и он мог подумать и критично посмотреть на всё происходящее. С каждым шагом до него доходило, что он натворил. Раньше он и представить не мог, чтобы просто ударить своего друга, нанести ему какой-то вред. Теперь он сделал нечто худшее. 

Он убил. Самое ужасное — что это нельзя исправить. Нельзя воскресить убитого. Нельзя попросить у него прощения. Нельзя заставить замолчать совесть, которая читала против него обличительные речи. 

Моисей устал бежать и рухнул на скамейку. Он плакал навзрыд, осознавая, что ему придётся жить с этим до конца своей жизни. Заметив пистолет, который он так и не выбросил, он пожелал прервать свою ничтожную жизнь. Он засунул пистолет себе в рот и… 

— Не делай этого, — услышал он тихий голос. Кто-то положил ему руку на плечо. Моисей обернулся и увидел молодого мусульманина. 

— Почему? 

— Оно того не стоит. 

— Не стоит? А то, что я… 

«Пожалуйста, никому не говори, что ты убил меня» 

— …предал своего лучшего друга? 

— Попроси у него прощения. Я думаю, он поймёт и простит. 

— Он мёртв. 

— Воистину, мы все принадлежим Аллаху и воистину, мы все к Нему возвращаемся! Он мусульманин? 

— Да, он мусульманин. Поэтому я его и предал. 

«несмотря ни на что, я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив» 

— Читай за него молитву и покайся перед Аллахом, Он простит. 

«Аллах милостивый, Он простит». 

1 Мешок Амбу — ручной аппарат для искусственной вентиляции лёгких, применяемой к пациентам с нарушением дыхания 

2 Джаназа-намаз — это молитва, которая совершается над умершим мусульманином после обмывания его трупа 

3 [1] 

4 Вперёд! (Переведено с татарского) 

5 Сура 54 «Месяц», аят 10 

6 Тахарат — малое омовение, без совершения которого нельзя исполнять некоторые религиозные предписания, например, почти все виды намазов, ритуальный обход. Состояние омовения нарушается при выходе из тела различных естественных выделений или кишечных газов, при рвоте, при опьянении, при сильном половом возбуждении, при обильном выделении из тела крови или гноя, во сне 

7 Сура 5 «Трапеза», аят 24 

8 Такфир — обвинение в неверии (куфре) 

9 Кяфир — неверный, неблагодарный, скрывающий, не признающий истины, не верующий в существование или единство Аллаха 


End file.
